Highschool Years
by SheAngelus
Summary: *Chapter 12 UP!!!* No demons, vampires, or slayers. It's back to highschool for our favorite scooby gang along with our favorite vamps. *Present Time-Their in their JUNIOR year. O/W S/B X/A*
1. Back To School

A/N: There's no Slayers, vampires, demons, witches, ect. They're all in their sophmore year at Sunnydale High. Giles is already the librarian. Spike is there. He's not a vamp. Disclaimer: I own the characters Jacklyn and Ginger. (I needed five girls so I had to make some up.) Besids that., I am at the disposal of demigod Joss.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed started to make loud and annoying noises, causing Buffy to lift her head of the soft pillow and reach over and silence the offending object by hitting the snooze button. For the fourth time.  
  
"Buffy! Mom said if you get in trouble on the first day because you're late, you are so grounded," called her little sister, Dawn, from downstairs.  
  
"I'm up," she shouted back. She glanced at the clock and found she exactly one hour to get ready, eat breakfast, and get out the door and meet Willow at the corner. She swung her legs over the egde of the bed and came to her feet. She shuffled over to her closet and opened it, surveying her wardrobe. Survey says....Black. She felt like looking dark today, so she pulled out a black mini-skirt, black halter top, and knee-high black boots. She layed them out on her bed and routed through her jewelry box for her silver hoop earrings. Once she found them, she layed them on the bed and made a dash for the bathroom.  
  
Locked.  
  
"Dawn!" she shouted, pounding on the door.  
  
"What? I'm using the bathroom," Dawn shouted back.  
  
"Hurry up. I have to take a shower."  
  
"Maybe if you had gotten up earlier you would have gotten here first."  
  
"Just hurry up."  
  
"I am."  
  
Buffy heard the toilet flush and the door opened. Dawn stood there, glare in place and hands on her hips.  
  
Buffy brushed past her and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Dawn starred at the door for a second before huffing off.  
  
Once Buffy had taken her shower and blow-dryed her hair, she exactly fifteen minutes to get dressed, apply make-up, eat breakfast, and meet Willow at the corner.  
  
She rushed into her room and started getting dressed. She put on some blush, eye-liner, a little lip-gloss, and put on her earrings. She looked at herself in the full length mirror, giving her outfit an okay and headed downstairs.  
  
Five minutes and counting.  
  
She rushed into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel, shoved it in the microwave, and grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice, downing it in five seconds flat.  
  
Her mother, Joyce, starred at her in amazement. "In a hurry?"  
  
"Yeah. I have," she looked at the clock, "two minutes to meet Willow at the corner."  
  
The microwaved started to beep, signaling that the bagel was done. Buffy pulled the bagel out and stuffed part of it in her mouth. She grabbed her bag and put in her shoulder. She gave Joyce a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye. Have a good day," said Joyce as Buffy rushed out the front door. She looked back at her plate and shook her head with a chuckle.  
  
Buffy stuffed another part in her mouth before throwing the rest away in the garbage can. She started down the sidewalk in sort of a trot. Half running and half walking.  
  
She saw that Willow was already there and sighed.  
  
When she reached the corner, Willow greeted her with a smile. "Hey, Buffy. Rushing this morning, are we?"  
  
"Yeah. Slept in. Come on. Let's go."  
  
They started their walk to Sunnydale Highschool.  
  
"Nice outfit," commented Willow. "Feeling dark today?"  
  
"Yeah. Your outfit's nice, too."  
  
Willow had on a purple, glittery long-sleeved shirt over a green spegetti-strap, and tight blue jean hip-huggers. Her short red hair was hanging straight, around her her face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I bet you're glad were back in school, Miss Rosenburg, teacher of computer class."  
  
"Yeah. I can't wait to start class again. I get to teach for my related arts class and for my study hall. The principal is going to try and put other teachers in for everything else, but the teachers have to follow *my* lesson plan."  
  
"Don't you feel special."  
  
"I do. I love teaching. I'm not sure I would be a teacher when I grow up, but it's a fun experiance right now."  
  
"Are they ever going to get a teacher to replace the one that moved away?"  
  
"They're trying. I think Snyder said they would have one by the end of this semester."  
  
"I'm guessing you're hoping that they don't."  
  
"Sort of. I like teaching. It makes me feel smarter than everyone else."  
  
"Well, you sorta are. That's why they gave you the job."  
  
"You know what I mean. Anyways, I like it and all."  
  
"But...."  
  
"But, some of the kids are trying to take advantage of me. Even the teachers. Kids will come up to me and offer me things like money and invitations to parties, just to bring their grades up," Willow was getting more worked up with every word. "And teachers. I can't believe some of them. They come up to me all casual and ask me to bring a students grade up because he or she's their favorite. Like the coach asked me to bring up the best player on the football team's grade up, just so he could stay on the team."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Breathe."  
  
"Breathing." Willow took a few slow breaths, before bursting into giggles. "I'm sorry. They just get me so worked up."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"How 'bout I change the subject. I heard a rumor that there's a new kid. Seventeen, same grade. Heard he's a hottie," Willow leered with a glint in her eye.  
  
"He transferred from another school, but he came from England. Heard he has an accent."  
  
"He got kicked out of his old school."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Fights."  
  
"Oh, a bad boy, too. I think he's got my attention."  
  
"His name is William Elliot."  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Buffy.  
  
"When you're part teacher, you get into the teacher loop. I hear alot of stuff about kids. I could get his schedule for you if you want."  
  
"You can? Will, you're the greatest."  
  
"I know. That's why I already have it." She pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag.  
  
"Give it," said Buffy, snatching the paper out of her hand. She looked over the piece of paper. "Ooh. He's in five of my classes. Including lunch and related arts."  
  
"That's neat. What's your fist class for related arts."  
  
"Ooh. Computers. That means we have you, Miss Rosenburg."  
  
"Cool. This is great. Too bad you don't have computers all year."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well."  
  
They came up to the school. Kids were filing in all around.  
  
"Look out. It's the 'popular crowd'," said Willow, pointing in the direction of a group of girls that consisted of Cordelia, Anya, Harmony, Jaklyn, and Ginger. The five most popular girls in school. Unfortunatly, Xander, their other best friend, is going out with Anya. Willow never liked her. She was a fancy rich girl that's life goal was to be better and richer than everyone else. She always made a deal about how much money she has. Then, Cordelia is the trend setter. She wears the latest fashions and looks down on anyone who doesn't follow her example. Jaklyn is the flirt. Even if a guy has a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, she flirts with them. Batting her eyelashes, giggling at their jokes, high-pitched voice, the works. Harmony is the wanna-be. She's just in the crowd because she's Ginger's friend, and Ginger is the leader of the pack. If Ginger says something, it goes.  
  
"Hey guys," said Xander from behind.  
  
They turned and waited for him to catch up.  
  
"Remind me again why you date Anya," spoke Willow.  
  
"Because she's nice to me, she's pretty, and she's one of the few girls that like me," replied Xander.  
  
"We like you."  
  
"But niether one of you want to go out with me."  
  
"True, but that's just because I have Oz and Buffy's interested in the new kid."  
  
"The new kid? What new kid?"  
  
"William Elliot. He got kicked out of his old school for getting into fights. Word out he's a hottie."  
  
"Oh him. I know about him."  
  
Buffy turned to face Xander. "You knew about him and you didn't tell me? How'd you know?"  
  
Xander held up his hands. "Whoa, there Buff. First of all, I don't gossip about boys. I just knew because I heard Cordelia and Jaklyn talking about him. Second of all, how can you be interested in him? You don't even know what he looks like."  
  
"I bet you know. What's he look like?"  
  
"Buffy....I am not going to talk about boys and what they look like."  
  
"Oh come on, Xander. You're my only link. I have to know."  
  
"But.....Fine. Um....He wears alot of leather. I know that. Bleached- blonde hair. About as tall as me. In fact, there he is," said Xander pointing across the yard.  
  
Buffy and Willow turned. Buffy's eyes got wide. Hottie is the understatement of the year. He had on leather pants and and a black t- shirt under a long black duster.  
  
"Buffy! Earth to Buffy, come in," said Xander, waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
She shook her head. "Huh? What?"  
  
"I said, I'm going to eat lunch with Anya today, if that's okay."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, then. I'm going to class."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Xander glanced at Willow, who just giggled, and walked off.  
  
Willow took Buffy's arm. "Come on. We need to get to our lockers."  
  
They walk through the busy halls before coming to Willow's locker. She spun it a few times and opened it up. She took her books out of her bag and put them in the locker.  
  
"So Buffy, what are you doing after school today?" she asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Um, nothing right now. Maybe we can go to the Bronze."  
  
"Sure. No wait, doesn't your mom have that thing she has to do at the gallery."  
  
Buffy smacked her head with the palm of her hand. "Oh, that's right. I have to watch Dawn. Maybe you can come over. We can rent movies and make popcorn."  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
Willow closed her locker and they made their way to Buffy's locker. Buffy adjusted the strap on her shouder and gave the combination lock a whirl. Once she had the combination out, she pulled on it and it didn't open. She tried the combination again and pulled....it didn't open.  
  
She turned to Willow. "It won't open."  
  
They both jumped as a loud bang rang out when a fist hit the locker, making it open. Buffy turned around and saw the bleached-blonde smirking at her.  
  
"A friend told me some of these lockers don't cooperate the way you want them to," he explained. "Name's William. People call me Spike."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Spike? Sounds like a dog."  
  
"I wouldn't think Buffy is any better," he retorted.  
  
"Who told you my name?"  
  
"Dark haired boy. Hangs with a group of girls that swarmed me as soon as I stepped out of my car."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Xander. He's one of my friends. Oh," she pointed to Willow, "this is Willow."  
  
"Hi," said Willow shyly with a wave. She turned to Buffy. "I need to get to class. I have to teach first period. See you at lunch."  
  
"Okay. Bye Will."  
  
She turned back to Spike. "So....I heard you got kicked out of your old school."  
  
"Yeah. This ponce thought he could take me. Ended up with a bloody nose and broken finger."  
  
"What did you end up with?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"A black eye and a concussion," he said sheepishly.  
  
"I think the winner has to be consious at the end of a fight."  
  
"I was...... Until he threw a brick at my head."  
  
Buffy laughed. "That must have hurt."  
  
"Sure as Hell did."  
  
Buffy put her books in her locker and closed it with a bang. They started walking down the hall.  
  
"How long have you lived in this town?" he asked.  
  
"For about four years. I lived in LA before that. Then, my parents got divorced and I live with my mom and my sister. What about you?" She was starting to get more and more relaxed.  
  
"I'm from a small town about fifty miles down the California coast. I live with my mum and dad. I got a little brother. His name is Chris. He's twelve. He's an annoying little bugger."  
  
"My sister is eleven. Her name is Dawn. She can be quite the pest, also." That's when the warning bell rang. They had five minutes to get to class.  
  
"What's your first class?" she asked like she didn't already know.  
  
He looked at the piece of paper. "Math. Mrs. Casey. What 'bout you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Good." Pause. "It's nice to know there are some sane girls in this place."  
  
Buffy laughed. "You just had a bad first experiance. Alot of girls are nice here."  
  
"Not like I would notice," he said, looking into her eyes. She stared back at his piercing blue eyes as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Here we are," he said, looking away. He stopped outside the door. "Ladies first."  
  
She smiled at him and walked in with him coming in behind her, just as the finale bell rang. They took a seat in the back next to each other.  
  
"So, what do you know about this bint?" he asked, guesturing to the woman fiddling with her glasses and shuffling papers.  
  
"She's a nice teacher, but hard. She's patient, but she will get mad at you if you goof off."  
  
"I reckon we'll get along just fine," he said casualy, leaning back against the seat.  
  
The first half of the day went by in a blurr. Buffy noticed as she walked down the halls that girls were giving her mean looks. Buffy didn't understand why they were doing that until the Popular Crowd stopped her in the hall.  
  
"What's with you, Summers?" asked Ginger, stepping forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buffy, clutching her bag, looking for a way out of the trap they had her in.  
  
"I mean," said Ginger, getting closer, "who do you think you are? You think you can win William over with your irrestible charm?"  
  
"His name is Spike," Buffy corrected her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He likes to be called Spike."  
  
Jaklyn whispered in Anya's ear. "He didn't tell us that."  
  
Ginger whipped around. "Shut up, Jaklyn." She turned back to Buffy. "Listen Summers. Spike is not your type. So hands off. Besides, I bet he was just talking to you to be nice. You know.....pity."  
  
"How would you know? You weren't even around."  
  
"I know enough that any guy who would want to talk to you is either blind or new. And, Spike is new. I bet once he gets a look at every other girl in this school, he'll forget you in a second."  
  
"Shows how much you know," Buffy muttered.  
  
"You'll see, Summers. Once he get's a helping of me, you'll be yesterday's news."  
  
With that, the Popular Crowd walked off, leaving Buffy in a daze.  
  
"Buffy!" called Willow. She was running down the halls.  
  
Buffy's head snapped up. "Yeah, Wills."  
  
Willow stopped in front of her. "What was that? I mean, they were caging you in."  
  
"Ginger was just being a bitch because I was talking to Spike, and she heard."  
  
"Oh," said Willow nodding. Then, she looked up. "What exactly did you two talk about?"  
  
They started walking to fourth period, which was lunch.  
  
When they got there, the large room was already busy with hungry students. They got in line to get their food.  
  
Once they had everything and paid, they took a seat at their usual table. Oz came and sat by Willow.  
  
"Hey, baby," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Oz." She turned to Buffy. "So, what did you two talk about?"  
  
"Nothing much. He told me about his family and I told him about mine. He told me about getting expelled from his old school."  
  
"And......."  
  
"And....That's it."  
  
"No. I mean how did he get expelled? And what's his family like?"  
  
"Why? You have a boyfriend. Why are you interested in what he's like?"  
  
"Yeah," said Oz, looking slighty offended.  
  
"Oh, I don't mean that," said Willow, putting her hand over Oz's. "I'm just interested in a person who my bestfriend might soon be going out with."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "What? I'm not going out with him. I barley know him."  
  
"Yeah, but you two are great together. And from what you're telling me you really hit it off."  
  
"We just talked a little. That's all."  
  
"Then why is he heading over here to sit with you?" she asked, her gaze over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Buffy turned around as Spike walked up to their table.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"No. Go ahead."  
  
He took a seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Spike," Willow greeted. She guesturing towards Oz. "This is Oz. He's my boyfriend. He plays a guitar in a band."  
  
"Hey man," said Oz, stretching out his hand. Spike shook it.  
  
"So, Oz," said Buffy, changing the conversation. "When's your next gig?"  
  
"Tomorrow. The Dingoes are playing at the Bronze." "Cool. Maybe I'll come watch with Willow."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You wanna come, Spike?" asked Willow before Buffy could say something.  
  
"I would...If I knew what or where the Bronze is."  
  
"Oh, we can show you. It's a club where kids can hang. It's the only decent place in town."  
  
"I can take you two in my car," he offered.  
  
Willow glanced at Buffy. "Sure. That would be great."  
  
"Great. I can pick you two up anytime you like. You just have to tell me where you live."  
  
"We can do that." She looked at Buffy. "Okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Sure."  
  
Spike flashed her a smile, making her blush. He grinned wider.  
  
A bell rang for the end of lunch. It was time for computer class for Spike, Buffy, and Willow.  
  
They walked into the classroom. Kids were starting to occupy the desks. Buffy took a desk behind Spike, who was sitting in the second row from the front. Willow flashed her a smile as she took a seat on the front desk, legs dangling over the front. She started class and gave assignments. Buffy had learned about the assignment a few days ago and finished in no time flat. Once she was done, she concentrated on everything Spike was doing. He was pretty good. He wasn't as fast as Buffy, but she had had the advantage. She watched him work for about ten minutes. Then, he pulled up a notepad on the computer and typed: You like what you see or do you need to take a picture?  
  
Buffy blushed a deep crimson red. She reached out and slapped the back of his head playfully. He turned and grinned at her.  
  
She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't keep her smile from surfacing.  
  
He smiled back and turned back around.  
  
The rest of the day was also a blur. Buffy pretty muched paid zero attention in class, which got her in trouble a few times.  
  
After school, Buffy was walking alone since Willow was riding with Oz. She was walking out the front door, when Spike stepped in her way.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hello, Luv. Listen, Willow said you were walking home alone and I wanted to know if you would like me to drive you?" he asked casually.  
  
"Um..." She thought for a second. Inside she was screaming 'OMG OMG OMG'. "...Sure."  
  
"Great. My car's this way." He led her to his black Desoto, and opened the door for her. She stepped into the car and sat on the seat. He closed the door behind her and climbed into the driver's seat. He gave her a grin as he stuck the key in the ignition and turned, making the car sputter and cough before humming in a steady rythm.  
  
She gave him directions to her house as they went. When they came to a stop in front of her house, he leaned back against the seat.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, climbing out of the car.  
  
"Yeah. Can't wait," he replied with not a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She closed the door and started towards her house. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She was starting up the steps when her mother's voice stopped her.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Buffy turned around. "A friend, who offered to drive home."  
  
"Does this friend have a name?"  
  
"Sp-...William. William Elliot."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
Joyce nodded approvingly. "Good. I don't like it when you hang out with boys that are more than two years older."  
  
"Well, he's just seventeen."  
  
"How long have you known him."  
  
"A day," Buffy huffed, getting tired of the twenty questions bit.  
  
"Buffy...I'm just trying to make sure I know who your friends are."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
  
"Are you still watching Dawn tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow's coming over to watch movies and make popcorn."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Are you going out with him?"  
  
"No." Pause. "At least...not yet." She finished up the steps and went into her room.  
  
Later on that night, Buffy and Willow were snuggled on oppisite ends of the couch under a cover eating popcorn. Dawn was sitting on the floor in front of them, watching the movie.  
  
"So, Buffy. How'd you like your ride home?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy smiled at her. "It was okay."  
  
"What all happened?"  
  
"Nothing. He just drove me home."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm serious. That's all that happened."  
  
"What about tomorrow? I mean, he's taking us to the Bronze. Are you gonna dance with him?"  
  
"Maybe. If he wants. Of course, if the Popular Crowd finds out...."  
  
"Yeah. But he seems nice. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would give you up because someone else is prettier. Not that...You're not pretty."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm just not sure. Is Xander coming?"  
  
"I think so. I'll talk to him tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Just remind him not to mention to Anya that he's going to the Bronze."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you really think he'll dance with me?"  
  
"If he doesn't, we can give him the 'cold shoulder'. I can be as cold as the North Pole."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I can do that."  
  
"What's this movie about?" Willow asked, guesturing towards the television.  
  
"I have no clue. Dawn rented it. I just paid for with Mom's money."  
  
They both settled down to watch the movie. 


	2. Bronzin'

"What about this?" Buffy asked Willow, holding up a black sleeve-less shirt with a V-neck.  
  
"I think you should where that black shirt that ties around the back," said Willow.  
  
"Wouldn't that make me look slutty? I don't want to look slutty."  
  
"No, it won't. It looks good on you," assured Willow. "And wear your black leather hip-huggers. And your boots. The one's with the high-heels."  
  
Buffy routed through her closet for the pants, shoes, and shirt.  
  
Incase you haven't figured it out yet, their getting ready for the night at the Bronze. Buffy was estatic. She couldn't wait to see Spike again. She was crossing her fingers that he would dance with her.  
  
"Dawn!" yelled Buffy.  
  
"What?!" she shouted back from her room.  
  
"Where's my shirt? I know you borrowed it!"  
  
"No I didn't! It's under your bed!"  
  
Buffy dropped to her knees and looked under her bed. After pulling everything that was under it out, she came up with a slightly wrinkled black shirt.  
  
She ran down the stairs and into the basement to iron it out.  
  
Joyce was already down there doing laundry. "Honey, let me do that. You go get ready." She took the shirt from Buffy's hands.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. You're the greatest." Buffy ran up the steps from her basement and up the steps to her room.  
  
Willow was taking Buffy's pants off the hanger as Buffy came in.  
  
"Thanks, Will," said Buffy, grabbing the pants. She striped off her jeans and pulled the tight-fitting pants on. "Mom's doing my shirt."  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. "How should I wear my hair?"  
  
"Down. Ever since you died your hair that bright blonde and had it cut short, it looks great down. It shines in the light. Very attractive."  
  
(A/N: Season 2 haircut)  
  
"Will you find my brush while I go get my shirt?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy rushed out of the room and made her way down to the basement.  
  
Joyce held out the shirt at the bottom of the steps, perfectly straight and wrinkle-free.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Buffy as she grabbed the shirt and turned to go back upstairs. All the running up and down the steps was making her muscles burn. She stopped outside the basement door and rested, leaning against the wall.  
  
She laughed at herself for making such a big deal over everything, then headed back upstairs.  
  
Willow had the brush and hairspray ready when Buffy came into the room. Buffy stripped off her shirt and pulled on the other, letting Willow tie the straps in the back. She then let Willow brush her hair to where it shined. Buffy pulled on her boots.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Buffy's eye's got wide. "Oh my god, he's here."  
  
"Yes. He is. And we are going down the steps and he is going to drive us to the Bronze," Willow said, rubbing Buffy's shoulder.  
  
Downstairs, Joyce answered the door.  
  
"Hello," she greeted Spike sweetly. "You must be William."  
  
Spike nodded. "I'm guessing you're Buffy's mother."  
  
"Yes, I am. Please, come in," she said, moving to the side.  
  
Spike stepped into the house and looked around. It was a nice house. Big, too.  
  
"Buffy! Willow!" called Joyce.  
  
Buffy and Willow came down the steps.  
  
Spike was put in almost a trance as Buffy desended the steps. Her hair shined in the light and her clothes showed just the right amount of skin to win him over without it being too much.  
  
Buffy and Willow came down the rest of the steps.  
  
"Have a nice time," said Joyce. "Have them home by ten."  
  
Spike nodded and they went out the door.  
  
"You look nice," Spike commented to Buffy.  
  
She smiled and blushed slightly. "You're not half bad yourself."  
  
Spike had on his red silk shirt,unbottoned halfway over a black shirt. He still had his leather pants, but the duster wasn't there.  
  
"Hey. What about me?" spoke up Willow.  
  
"You look nice too," he said.  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
Willow and Buffy crawled into his car, Willow in the back, Buffy upfront with Spike.  
  
They drove to the Bronze.  
  
When they got there, Spike parked around the side. Spike came around the other side and opened the door for Buffy, and helped her out.  
  
"You're sweet," she commented as he helped her out.  
  
He grinned at her. "Just being a gentleman."  
  
Willow got out behind Buffy and closed the door. She spotted Xander at the entrance. "I'm going to see Xander. I'll see you two inside," she said as she took off.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at him, and they made their way inside.  
  
The band was going with Oz at the lead guitar. Music was running and people were dancing.  
  
Spike and Buffy made their way to an empty table and took a seat.  
  
"So, this is where everyone goes in their free time," said Spike.  
  
"Yep. Our town's kind of small, so the fun things to do are limited."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
The Dingoes stopped playing to take a break and put on a tape player. Michelle Branch started playing over the speakers.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
So I'm a little left of center  
  
I'm a little out of tone  
  
Some say I'm paranormal  
  
So I just bend their spoon  
  
Who wants to be ordinary  
  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
  
I don't care what their sayin'  
  
As long as I'm your girl  
  
Hey, you were on my side  
  
And they, they just rolled thier eyes  
  
**************  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked, offering his hand.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand.  
  
He led her out on the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his shoulders. They started to sway back and forth.  
  
**************  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never know what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Yeah, you get me  
  
**************  
  
The space between them was getting smaller to where they were almost touching.  
  
Across the room, Willow and Xander were watching them dance.  
  
"They are such a good couple," said Willow dreamingly.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Xander.  
  
**************  
  
So what if I see sunshine  
  
In the pouring rain  
  
Some people say I'm crazy  
  
But you say it's okay  
  
You've seen my secret garden  
  
Where all my flowers grow  
  
In my imagination  
  
Anything goes  
  
I, I am all you want  
  
They, they just read me wrong  
  
You get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never know what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Cause, you get me  
  
Hey, you are on my side  
  
They, they just roll their eyes  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Cause you get me  
  
When nobody understands  
  
You come and take the chance  
  
You get me  
  
When none of the pieces fit  
  
You make sense of it  
  
You get me  
  
You look inside my wild mind  
  
Never know what you'll find  
  
And still you want me all the time  
  
Yeah, you do  
  
Cause, you get me  
  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh  
  
**************  
  
By the time the song ended, Buffy and Spike were right next to each other. He had his arms around her waist and Buffy's head was rested on his chest. She looked up as the song ended, and smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back at her, then took her hand and they walked back to the table. Willow, Oz, and Xander came up and sat down next to them. Buffy and Willow sat next to each other and talked quietly to each other.  
  
"Hey," said Willow.  
  
"Hey, Will," Buffy replied.  
  
"You guys dance already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"It was nice. He had his arms around my waist, and I was leaning on his chest."  
  
"Wow. I bet you had fun."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Oh, no," said Willow, her face falling.  
  
"What?" said Buffy, looking in Willow's direction. Her face fell also when she saw what Willow was looking at.  
  
The Popular Crowd had walked through the door and were heading their way.  
  
Buffy buried her head in her hands. "Oh, god. Why do they have to ruin everything?"  
  
"It's their nature," said Willow matter-of-factly.  
  
"You got that right."  
  
Ginger approached their table. Buffy watched her move like she owned the place, the others were trailing behind her. Ginger moved around the table to where Spike was sitting.  
  
"Hi, Spike," she greeted him sweetly.  
  
"Hey, pet," he greeted back. He glanced over at Buffy and saw the pained expression on her face.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, I would.....If I wasn't here with Buffy."  
  
Buffy's head snapped up. Ginger raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why would you come with her? She's not even pretty."  
  
"Well, then, you must be blind, pet," he said sarcasticly.  
  
Buffy laughed. She had never seen a boy turn Ginger down until now. Ginger looked dumbfounded.  
  
"She's a dork. She hangs out with dorky people."  
  
"I'm not a dork."  
  
"Not yet. But if you keep on with her it's bound to come."  
  
"From what I hear, every girl in this school thinks I'm a hottie," he said with a smirk.  
  
"So. If I say you're a dork....the school thinks you're dork."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself, Ginger," spoke Buffy. "Just because you don't get every hot guy that comes along, doesn't give you the right to be an A-rated superbitch to him. You're just jealous."  
  
"Of you! In your dreams. I can have any guy I want."  
  
"'Cept me," said Spike.  
  
"And me," said Xander.  
  
"And me," said Oz.  
  
"You all have girlfriends!"  
  
Buffy waited for Spike to protest. She didn't really know if they were going out or not. When he didn't protest, Willow kicked her under the table.  
  
"So it's true," said Ginger, hands on her hips. "You two are really going out?"  
  
Spike looked over at Buffy, who just smiled. "Guess so."  
  
"That's sick. And pitiful. And wrong. Guys of your rank should be going with girls like me. Not her."  
  
"Well I am. So don't get your knickers in such a twist, 'cause you can't do anything about it."  
  
Ginger glared at him for a minute, before turning around and walking off.  
  
Spike turned back to everyone else.  
  
"So, you two are going out?" asked Willow.  
  
"I guess. That okay with you, luv?" he asked Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded, not being able to talk.  
  
"Great."  
  
The rest of the night was perfect. Buffy and Spike danced some more, making Ginger madder than a wet hornet.  
  
A quarter til ten, the gang decided to go home. Oz had to stay for another hour, and Willow decided she would stay with him and he could take her home afterwards. Xander drove home in his car, and Spike took Buffy.  
  
As they turned onto Buffy's street, Buffy turned to face him. "That was sweet.....What you did......With Ginger. Standing up for me."  
  
"Why would I let a bitch like her walk all over my girlfriend?" he said, flashing her a smile.  
  
"I'm not one of the popular kids. I really don't think I'd qualify as a dork, but that's Ginger for you."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. First thing that catches my eye is looks. You've got looks. That shiny blonde hair of yours," he played with her hair with his finger. "Then there's the personality. You've got a nice personality. You befriend people like Willow, and I'm not saying she's a nerd or anything, but from what I've heard, she's hasn't always been the way she is now. Anyway, like I was saying, you are friends with different people. You don't let people walk all over you. Those are all things I like."  
  
They pulled up in front of her house.  
  
"Here we are," she said, looking down.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then, slowly, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. She started to kiss him back, putting her hand behind his head, when they heard the front door to her house open.  
  
"Buffy!" yelled Dawn.  
  
Buffy groaned and pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
She gave him half-smile and opened the door to get out.  
  
"Bye," she said with a wave.  
  
"Bye." 


	3. Life Is Hell

The monday following the night at the Bronze, when Buffy walked into to school the halls were buzzing with gossip on her and Spike's newfound relationship. People stared at her as she passed them in the hall. Gave her strange looks. Some girls simply glared. Buffy wasn't sure if she should be offended, or glad. She didn't like the looks girls were giving her, but they were doing it because she had someone they wanted but couldn't have. She almost felt the need to gloat as she passed Ginger in the hall, but simply held her head high and didn't give her a second glance.  
  
She noticed first thing that Spike wasn't in class first period. At first, she just guessed that he was cutting class for fun. She was mad, but decided she would lecture him at lunch. She didn't see him second or third. He wasn't in the halls, or in his classrooms. She started to get worried. When lunch came, she started to get worried.  
  
"He's fine, Buffy," assured Willow. "He's probably sick or something. Me and you get sick all the time and have to stay home."  
  
"I just think he would have called me," said Buffy quietly.  
  
"We know you're worried," said Xander, "but, don't let it get to you. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Oz raised his hand and pointed to the lunch entrance. "Hey. There he is."  
  
Buffy's head snapped up. She watched him make his way to the table. He didn't seem like himself. His walk was different. His hands were deep in his pockets and he looked at the ground as he walked over.  
  
"Hey, Spike," greeted Willow.  
  
"Hey, Red," he replied, never raising his head as he took a seat. He laid his head on the table, using his arms as a cushion.  
  
Buffy put her hand on his back. "Are you okay? Where were you this morning?"  
  
"I'm fine, luv. Just over slept."  
  
"You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"Not really. Maybe 'bout an hour before my mum woke me up and made me come here."  
  
"Did you drive like this?"  
  
"No. My mum drove me."  
  
"Why were you up all night?" her voice was genuine concern.  
  
"Cause I felt like it," he snapped.  
  
Buffy was about to open her mouth to say something, but he seemed so tired she didn't want to agitate him, so the words died on her lips.  
  
She looked over at Willow, who just shrugged.  
  
The rest of the day, she watched him trudge through every class. When they were in computers, Willow decided she would give the class a free day, and cover up by saying it was so they could relieve some of the stress caused by coming back to school, but it was really so that Spike could get some rest.  
  
Every class that Buffy had with Spike, she noticed he paid little, or no, attention to the teachers. Since he had had some rest, he didn't fall asleep, but she could tell he was tired.  
  
At the end of the day, she met him at his locker.  
  
"Since you don't have a car to drive home, do you want some company? I could walk with you to your house?"  
  
"S'okay, pet. I'm fine. I don't mind walking by myself. Wouldn't want to make Red lonely."  
  
"She's walking with Xander. And, you're not fine. You look like you're about to pass out, and I want to make sure you get home before that happens."  
  
He looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to give in. So he did.  
  
"Fine. But, I'm probably going to go to sleep when I get home so you can't stay."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to walk."  
  
He shut his locker and they headed out the door. His house wasn't that far from the school. She also discovered it wasn't that far from her house, maybe a little over five blocks.  
  
When they reached his house, Spike turned to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay, luv?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay. I would suggest you don't stay up all night, tonight. Willow can't give out free days left and right just because you feel like not sleeping when you're suppose to."  
  
"Tell Red thanks, for that. I really needed it."  
  
Suddenly, the front door to his house burst open and a young boy with brown hair, and a thin frame walked onto the porch. "Spike, Dad said to get your ass in her right now!"  
  
"If you don't watch your mouth I'm going to have yours," Spike retorted. He turned back to Buffy. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye." He bent down and gave her a small kiss before fleeing to the house, slamming the door behind him, leaving Buffy in a daze.  
  
As she walked home, it dawned on her that she hadn't even told Willow about their first kiss. She hadn't told anybody. Dawn hadn't even seen because it was too dark. Buffy picked up her pace as she made her way across the road and onto her lawn. She rushed to her door and went inside. She was about to pick up the phone to call Willow when Joyce's voice stopped her.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
She turned to face her. "I was walking Spike home. He was really tired and I wanted to make sure he made it home since he had to walk."  
  
"You could have called me. I was worried. You should have told Willow to tell me. Something."  
  
"I was only a few minutes late than I usually get here. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Yes it is, Buffy. You were ten minutes late. You know you're suppose to call me when you're going to be late."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be that late. I really didn't think it would matter so much."  
  
"Well, maybe you should think more about your actions."  
  
"Mom, I said I was sorry. I made a mistake. I'll remember to call you next time."  
  
"I just want you to know that I worry."  
  
"Well, don't worry."  
  
"Buffy, I'm a mother, that's what I do."  
  
"Then, don't worry so much."  
  
Joyce paused for a minute. Buffy was about to pick up the phone again.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joyce, making Buffy stop dialing and hang up that phone.  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing happened. I just wanted to call Willow."  
  
"Buffy. I have known you all your life, and I have learned over these past sixteen years that when you come home after school and you go straight to the phone, something happened. So what is it?"  
  
Buffy considered her options. She didn't know if her mother would like the idea that they had already kissed when they had only been going out less than a week, but if she lied, she might get into more trouble if she got caught. Then again, Joyce might not be mad. She might be happy for Buffy. Either way, if she was going to get into trouble, she'll get into less trouble if she just tells the truth.  
  
"I wanted to tell Willow that," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Spike kissed me."  
  
"Spike?" Joyce said, confused.  
  
"I mean William," said Buffy quickly. "I meant William. My mistake."  
  
"Buffy kissed a boy," said Dawn, walking in. She had been listening to Buffy get chewed out and couldn't help but make her presence known.  
  
"Buffy....." said Joyce. She looked like she was trying to figure if she should be mad or happy. She opened her mouth several times and nothing came out. Dawn and Buffy both waited anxiously to see if she would get in trouble. Finally, Joyce stopped and sighed.  
  
Then, she looked up at Buffy and said, "How?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, then, by a look from Joyce, understood what she meant. Again, she wondered if she should tell her about their "almost" make- out session in his car, but decided, what she doesn't know, can't hurt her. "Short and sweet. Just before he went into his house."  
  
Joyce nodded her head, then, with a motion from her hand, said, "Go call Willow."  
  
Buffy smiles brightly and picked up the phone and ran up the stairs.  
  
Dawn starred at Joyce openmouthed.  
  
"What?" said Joyce.  
  
"You let her get away with that?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Honey, when you get older, you can kiss boys too." With that, Joyce walked off, leaving a still-gawking Dawn.  
  
Upstairs, Buffy was talking to Willow on the phone.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me the first time!" exclaimed Willow.  
  
"I'm sorry, Will. I meant to. I just.....forgot."  
  
"How could you forget that a guy, that makes Ginger jealous, kissed you?"  
  
"I just did. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course. Give me details."  
  
"The first time, it was in his car, he was dropping me off at my house after the night at the Bronze, and he kissed me, and I was starting to kiss him back when Dawn had to come out and ruin everything."  
  
"But she didn't see?"  
  
"She did not see."  
  
"Was their any tough?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"I'm curious! Was there?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
"What about the second time?"  
  
"That time, it was just a short kiss goodbye."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't sound so disappointed."  
  
"Anything else, I need to know about?"  
  
"Well, sorta. When we were there, near his house, his brother comes out and says Spike needs to get his ass in the house because his dad said so."  
  
"Maybe he was in trouble."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Buffy. Everybody gets in trouble."  
  
"Yeah.....Okay, change the subject. What about you and Oz? Haven't heard you talk about him in awhile."  
  
"He's great. Since my parents aren't around so much, I go to gigs with him. He goes everywhere in California. We're going to LA this weekend."  
  
"That sounds great, Willow. I'm glad your doing so good."  
  
"Yeah....But, I'm starting to get the feeling he's getting tired of me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I won't....."  
  
"Oh. Oh! How could you think that? Oz does not seem like the guy to push."  
  
"He doesn't. He really doesn't. I just....don't want him to see me as a shy schoolgirl. I don't want to be what I used to be."  
  
"You're not, Will. Trust me. If Oz really loves you, he'll wait."  
  
"What if he doesn't love me that much?" she said quietly.  
  
"Are we going to have to have an intervention, here? He loves you. More than anything in the world. He would do anything for you. Even wait. Besides, we're just sophomores. You shouldn't even be thinking about that for another year or so."  
  
"It's just that he's older and stuff."  
  
"He's in the same grade," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Because he got held back."  
  
"It doesn't matter. God, why does every conversation we have have to do with love?"  
  
"It does tend to come up every once in awhile."  
  
"Then, let's talk about something else. How's your teaching?"  
  
"Great. Everyone's cooperating. I haven't had anyone come up to me about changing grades. I get to go to teacher conferences and miss class."  
  
"You're glad about missing class? Are you okay?"  
  
Willow laughed. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that I get to get out of reading class. It's the only class that bores me. I mean, I know how to read. I read in three different languages, for God's sake! And, what will book reports help us with in the future? If they are just to get us to read, I don't need those either. The library is like my second home. Me and the librarian, Giles, are like.....this!"  
  
"Willow, calm down! I'm never heard you get so worked up over this kind of stuff. Actually, you've never gotten worked up, period, over this kind of stuff. You've always been 'Go school. It's your birthday!'. This is the first time I've seen you repel against school."  
  
"Uh uh. In seventh grade health class, I refused to watch that stupid movie on how your body works."  
  
"Okay, one time. Still."  
  
"See, we can have a conversation without bringing up our love-life."  
  
"And we were doing a pretty good job until you just brought it up."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"That's okay. It's not even a real conversation, because I have to go. Homework calls me."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
((((((((((~Spike's House~))))))))))  
  
"Chris! What'd you do with my duster?" hollered Spike. "I left it on my bed this morning and now it's not there!"  
  
"I didn't touch your stupid duster?" retorted Chris, showing up at Spike's bedroom doorway.  
  
"Someone took it."  
  
"Wasn't me." Chris walked away. "Maybe you left it in your car."  
  
Spike thought for a minute. Maybe is mother had put it there. He got to his feet and walked out of the room. His father was asleep in his room. Spike slowly walked by, careful not to wake him. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.  
  
"You okay, Mum?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him and gave him a half-smile. "I'm fine, William. Just trying to sort through bills." She gestured to the stack of envelopes on the table.  
  
"Have you seen my duster?"  
  
"I think it's in your car."  
  
"S'what I thought."  
  
He walked outside and opened the car door. He crawled in and looked around. The duster was laying in the back seat. He noticed two beer bottles in the passenger seat.  
  
"Great," he muttered. "He wrecked his car cause of his drunken ass, now he's gonna wreck mine." He held his duster to his nose. It smelled of whiskey. "Dammit. He could at least keeps his paws of my stuff."  
  
He slammed the car door shut and walked back inside.  
  
"Something wrong?" his mother asked.  
  
He stopped. "No."  
  
She nodded and he went to his room.  
  
He staid in his room most of the day. He did his homework and wrote an essay that a teacher told him to write because he had fallen asleep in class.  
  
"I wouldn't have fallen asleep if my damn Dad hadn't been up all night ranting and raving and.." His sentence trailed off as he remembered what had happened last night.  
  
His father had come home late, drunk, and in a bad mood. He was complaining that his car had broken down.....  
  
"Damn piece of junk," he hollered, kicking it and making a dent in the door.  
  
"I don't think that will help, John," his wife, Lila, said.  
  
"What do you know? You're a woman. You don't know nothing about no damn cars. 'Sides, if we had money, I wouldn't have this problem. But you don't want to get off your lazy ass and get a job."  
  
"I have to take care of the house and bills. You're the one with a job."  
  
They started to make their way inside the house. Chris was in the living room watching TV and Spike was in his room.  
  
"You're right. I have a job and I bring in money, but that doesn't mean you can't help contribute to it. We got a seventeen year-old in this house. Why can't he get a job?"  
  
"Because I won't make him get a job. It's not his responsibility to support this family."  
  
"The boys could at least do something around here. They sit around doin' nothing. Chris watches TV every chance he gets."  
  
Chris looked down at the floor and turned off the TV.  
  
"He's a young boy, John. He shouldn't have to worry about our problems. He should be living the life of a twelve year-old. Watching TV, playing with friends, and everything else Chris does."  
  
"Well, that's going to change soon. If the reason you're not going to work is because of the house, then we'll get the boys to clean house. Chris," he turned to his son, "go do the dishes from last night."  
  
Chris started to get up from his spot.  
  
"Chris, you stay there," his mother ordered.  
  
Chris stopped. He looked between his father and his mother.  
  
"Dammit, boy, I told you to get in there," John yelled.  
  
Chris looked at his mother, waiting for her to say whether he should go or not.  
  
Suddenly, John's hand snatched out and grabbed Chris's arm, dragging him to the kitchen.  
  
"I told you to do something and you will do what I say."  
  
Chris cried out in pain from his father's grip.  
  
Spike heard Chris and ran from his room to see his mother pull Chris away from John.  
  
"Don't you ever," said Lila coldly, "ever, grab him like that again."  
  
"I'll grab him however I want. He's my son."  
  
"He's my son, too. And I won't let you abuse him like that!"  
  
John's hand came across Lila face to smack her. Lila cried out, holding her face.  
  
Before John knew what had happened, Spike had him pinned against the wall.  
  
"William, let go of me!" John hollered, but because he was drunk, he didn't have his full strength and couldn't make Spike release his grip.  
  
"Don't you ever hit her like that again or I promise I will kill you," snarled Spike.  
  
John looked at his son with a tinge of fear.  
  
"Get out," said Spike, releasing the hold he had on John's wrists and throat.  
  
John stood in front of him, rubbing the place where Spike had been holding his throat. He gave one last look before turning and walking out of the house.  
  
Spike turned back to his mom, who was now crying and holding Chris. Spike walked over and put an arm on her shoulder. After she had stopped crying, he helped her to her room.  
  
"Thanks, William," she said.  
  
"No problem," he said, helping her to bed.  
  
"Will you make him go away? If he comes back? Just for tonight?" she asked. He looked at her. The grown woman in front of his looked like a scared, lost child.  
  
He nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Spike stayed up all night watching for his father. John never came home that night. That's why Spike had been up all night. He had fallen asleep sometime after nine, then his mother woke him up about eleven and made him go to school.  
  
Spike looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. "Life is Hell." 


	4. Happy Sweet Sixteen!

The rest of the week went by well. Buffy and Spike hung out together alot. Anya had started to hang with their group now. She said she was tired of listening to Ginger's ranting. Buffy decided she would sign up for the cheerleading squad. She wanted to show Cordelia that you don't just have to be pretty to be popular, which she was becoming at a fast rate. Even though there would always be the main gang, she was getting more friends. She knew it was mainly because of Spike and Anya, but she didn't care. Secondary attention was better than no attention.  
  
That Saturday was Willow's sixteenth birthday. The gang was going to the Bronze with cake and presents. Then, afterwards, Willow, Xander, and Buffy were going to her house for a movie fest and popcorn.  
  
"Where is it?!" shouted Buffy in frustration. She was looking for Willow's present. Spike was leaning in the doorway, looking amused.  
  
"Are you sure it's in your room, luv?" he asked.  
  
She plopped down on the bed. "Yes.....Maybe.....I don't know. I just know that Willow is going to be here any minute and I can't find her present."  
  
Dawn appeared next to Spike. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Willow's present. It's a box with red paper on it."  
  
"Oh, that. I thought it was trash."  
  
Buffy looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Chill. I was kidding. It's in your closet."  
  
Buffy routed through her closet and soon came up with the box.  
  
"How did you know it was in there?" asked Buffy.  
  
Dawn crossed her arms. "I, uh, saw you put it there. I promise. I wasn't going through your closet."  
  
"Dawn...." said Buffy in a warning tone.  
  
Spike leaned down and whispered in Dawn's ear. "I suggest you make yourself scarce until she leaves."  
  
Dawn nodded and left the doorway.  
  
"Why does she listen to you, and not me?" Buffy asked. "What do you do? Pay her?"  
  
He shrugged. "She just listens to me. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm not her sister."  
  
"Or, maybe it has to do with the fact that she might have a crush on you."  
  
"A crush? On me. Why?"  
  
She gave him a look. "Well, your hot and a bad ass. You can be funny with your quick comebacks and quips. You can be very annoying when you want to be. And who doesn't like someone with bleached hair that wears leather?"  
  
"Alot of girls' mums."  
  
"My mom has no problem with it."  
  
"You mum is decent."  
  
Buffy pulled her leather coat out of the closet and laid it on her bed. "What did you get Willow for her birthday?"  
  
"I didn't know what to give her so I'm gonna give her some cash."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Damn! Where did you get fifty dollars to just give away?"  
  
"I borrowed it from my dad."  
  
"Uh huh. And does this 'borrowing' involve slipping it out of his wallet without asking and no intention of return?"  
  
"No," he said, offended.  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"Oh, come on, Luv. I needed money. I can't just not give her anything. Anyway, all he would use it for is drinks."  
  
Buffy sighed. "At least you don't steal from regular people."  
  
Spike shuffled his feet, looking at the ground.  
  
"You don't steal money from people, do you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Spike! I can't believe you! What the Hell are you thinking?"  
  
He was about to say something, but the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," he said, running from the room.  
  
She sighed again, grabbed the box and her jacket, then followed him.  
  
Spike opened the door to see Willow on the other side.  
  
She gave a small wave. "Hey, Spike."  
  
"Hey, Red. Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks." She looked at the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
He stepped back, "Of course."  
  
"Where's Buffy?"  
  
Buffy appeared at the top of the stairs. "Right here. Ready, birthday girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs and her and Willow walked out of the door. Spike sighed and followed behind them, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally sixteen," said Willow. "My mom is taking me to get my driver's licence in a few days."  
  
"That's great. Now, I have two driving people."  
  
Buffy and Willow climbed into Spike's car, Buffy in the front seat next to Spike. She nudged his arm.  
  
"I'm finishing the conversation we were having, tomorrow."  
  
He nodded, then started up the car.  
  
They drove to the Bronze, which was becoming packed. Xander and Anya had saved them a couch with a coffe table, that was already covered in presents.  
  
"Hey, Willow," greeted Anya.  
  
"Hey, birthday girl," said Xander.  
  
"Hey guys," Willow said. She eyed the crowd and looked at the stage where Oz and his band were playing. She turned back to everyone. "I'm going to say hi to Oz, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Good ahead. I'll sit here and stuff myself with processed sugar," said Xander, guesturing to the bowl of different candy that was sitting on the coffe table.  
  
Willow smiled and headed towards the stage.  
  
Buffy took a seat on the couch next to Xander, and Spike sat down next to her.  
  
"So, is it just us, or is there anyone else?" asked Buffy.  
  
"A few friends of Willow's dropped off some presents, but mainly it's just us. Oh, look," Xander said, pointing to the stage.  
  
The music had stopped and Oz pulled Willow onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone.  
  
"Hey, everybody. This is Willow," he said, guesturing to Willow. Willow waved. "Today is Willow's sweet sixteen, so on the count of three, say happy sweet sixteen." The crowd cheered and clapped. "Ready? One, two three," he held the microphone out to the crowd as they yelled happy sweet sixteen.  
  
Willow waved again. "Thank you."  
  
Oz gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him. She gave him a small kiss before running off the stage and over to her friends.  
  
The music started up again.  
  
Willow walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Will, you're a celeberty," said Xander.  
  
"That was so cool," Willow squealed.  
  
"Oz was cool to bring you up there," said Buffy.  
  
"Hey, look what I got," said Xander, pulling a box out from under the table. He set it on the table and opened it up to reveal a chocolate cake with Sweet Sixteen in frosting.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," exclaimed Willow.  
  
Xander put it back under the table. "But, first, presents."  
  
Willow hit his arm. "You don't just show me a cake then put it away and say I have to wait."  
  
"If you want Oz to be here when you blow out the candles, you'll wait."  
  
Willow crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Gimme my presents."  
  
Xander started to hand her presents, which Willow tore into. She got clothes from Buffy, Anya gave her some expensive shoes that only she could afford, Xander gave her a gold necklace that said Sweet Sixteen on a gold plate, and Oz gave her a ring that had a gold band with little flowers ingraved in it with a small diamond in each flower.  
  
"How did her afford this?" she asked in awe at the ring.  
  
"He said he has his sorces," said Xander.  
  
"I'd like to find these sorces," said Buffy, observing the ring.  
  
Spike tossed her a wad of bills. "Here, Will. Couldn't think of anything to get you."  
  
Willow picked up the money. "How did all of my friends become so rich without me noticing?"  
  
"I was already rich," said Anya.  
  
"We knew that, Anya."  
  
"Doesn't hurt to remind."  
  
Just then, Oz came walking up to them. "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"How did you afford this?" Willow said, holding up her finger that had the ring on it.  
  
"I have my sorces."  
  
Oz sat down next to her. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course! It's beautiful."  
  
"Like you." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Can we have cake now?" asked Xander.  
  
"Yes!" cried Willow. "Cake. The most important part of a birthday party next to the expensive presents."  
  
Xander pulled out the cake, stuck sixteen candles in it, and lit them up.  
  
They sang happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles.  
  
"I wished for..." started Willow with a smile, before Xander and Buffy slapped their hands over her mouth.  
  
"You know better," said Xander.  
  
"You won't get your wish," said Buffy.  
  
Willow smiled and pushed there hands away. She gave them a hug. "Thanks you guys. You're the greatest."  
  
Oz stood. "I'll be right back." And he ran off.  
  
Willow looked at Xander and Buffy. "Where's he going to?"  
  
Just then, the loud music on stage stopped and slower, more seductive music filled the room. Couple walked out to the dance floor and started to slow dance.  
  
Oz walked back up to Willow, and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Willow let Oz take her hand. "Of course."  
  
Oz led Willow out to the dance floor and they started dancing.  
  
Xander stood and asked Anya to dance, who agreed and they left also.  
  
"Come on guys," called Willow to Buffy and Spike.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. She shrugged. "Sure."  
  
They walked out to the dancefloor. Spike put his arms around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Are you mad at me, luv?" he asked.  
  
"A little," she admitted. "I can't believe you stole money from your dad."  
  
"I told you. I needed it."  
  
"Get a job, Spike. You're seventeen. Get a job at a fast food restruant. It would get you more than what you need."  
  
"I don't like jobs."  
  
"Well get over it. If you keep on stealing, we're going to have a problem."  
  
"No problems, luv. It won't happen again."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They continued dancing.  
  
When the dance ended, everyone came back to the couch again.  
  
"So, anymore surprises for me?" asked Willow.  
  
"I think that's about it, Will," said Xander. "Except that me and you and Buffy are going back to her house for a pocorn and movie fest."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. I brought some movies. They're in my backback."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So, is that all us boyfriends-" started Spike.  
  
"Hey," cried Anya.  
  
"- and girlfriends cue to leave so you can have your little slumber party?"  
  
Anya hit Xander's arm. "You have to drive me home."  
  
"Are you driving with Oz, Willow?" asked Buffy.  
  
Willow gave Oz a questioning look, and he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," said Willow. "I'll see you guys there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all stood.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Willow said as she gave them each, even Spike and Anya, a hug.  
  
"No problem, Will," said Xander. "I'll drop Anya off, then I'll be over."  
  
"We'll see you there."  
  
They all exited the Bronze and got in their seperate vehicles.  
  
Spike and Buffy rode silently in his car. Buffy stared aimlessly out the window, watching the houses go by as they drove.  
  
"You sure you're not mad at me, Luv?" asked Spike.  
  
Buffy turned to him. "I'm mad because you stole Willow's birthday present. I'm mad at you because you could have easily gotten the money on your own, but you just don't want to. You could have asked me for money, and, because it's for Willow, I would have given it to you. You didn't even ask."  
  
"I said I won't do it again, pet. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know," she said faintly.  
  
He sighed and turned back to the road.  
  
They pulled up to her house. Spike reached out and turned her head to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He leaned in a gave her a soft kiss.  
  
"You better," she whispered. Buffy grabbed her purse and opened the door. "See you tomorrow."  
  
She climbed out of the car and shut the door.  
  
Spike watched her walk to her house and go inside. He roughly put the car in drive and sped away.  
  
Buffy put a bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned it on.  
  
Joyce walked in and opened the fridge.  
  
Buffy silently pulled a bowl out of the cabinet.  
  
"How'd it go?" asked Joyce, pouring herself a glass of milk.  
  
"It was okay. Willow really liked it," said Buffy, never turning to face her mother.  
  
"Xander and Willow are still coming over, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow had to take her presents home and Xander had to take Anya home."  
  
"Good. Dawn is at a friend's house, so you'll be left alone."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy replied softly.  
  
Joyce put her glass in the sink.  
  
The microwave started beeping, signaling the popcorn was done. Buffy pulled the bag out and carefully poured the popcorn in the bowl.  
  
Joyce crossed her arms. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up. "What? Nothing's wrong." "Are you sure? You seem quiet."  
  
"I-I'm not quiet. I'm just getting things ready for Xander and Willow."  
  
"Are you sure nothing happened?"  
  
"Positive." Buffy picked up the bowl. "I-I need to get ready."  
  
Buffy walked out of the kitchen quickly. Joyce watched her go and shook her head before leaving the room.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Buffy, Willow, and Xander were sitting on the couch watching a movie Willow brought.  
  
"What's the point of the movie, again?" asked Xander. Buffy had a confused look too.  
  
"I-It's about a girl, who's desperatly in love with this guy, but his parents aren't as rich as hers, and her parents make her move away, and she forgets about him, and then they meet again three years later, but he has a wife, and she's devasted, but she tries to be friends, and then his wife dies, so she tries to make him feel better, and they get back togther, then he dies too, then in the end, she finds out she's pregnant with his child."  
  
"How many times have you seen this movie?" asked Xander.  
  
"A little over twenty."  
  
Buffy grabbed the remote and flipped off the TV. "Okay, then. Why don't we do something else?"  
  
"Like what?" asked Xander. "This is a popcorn slash movie fest."  
  
"We can think of something. Anything."  
  
"I'm going shopping tomorrow," said Willow. "I'm going to spend the money Spike gave me."  
  
"Anything, but that," said Buffy.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No!" said Buffy quickly. "I mean. Let's go...raid the refridgerator. I'm *really* craving some ice cream right now."  
  
"Good point," said Xander. "Every slumber party must have ice cream."  
  
"Then, why don't we get some," said Buffy, getting up.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" asked Willow.  
  
"I'm sure. Let's just get some ice cream." She walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Xander and Willow exchanged bewildered looks before following.  
  
Buffy and Willow sat next to each other, eating ice cream, while Xander was playing with a can of whip cream and was putting it all over his face.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to have a big white beard?" Xander questioned himself, putting whip cream all over his chin.  
  
"Xander, you're making a mess," complained Buffy.  
  
"It's no fun if I'm all clean and tidy."  
  
"It's also no fun to try and get whip cream stains out of the couch, which you're going to have to do if you get any on my mom's couch."  
  
"Point taken." Xander took a paper towel and wiped his face, then went to put the whipcream up.  
  
Willow turned to Buffy. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You seem a bit...well, cranky."  
  
"I'm fine, Will. Me and Spike just had a disagreement and he made me mad.," said Buffy, looking at her spoon of melting ice cream.  
  
"You guys had a fight! Why didn't you tell me in the first place? What happened?"  
  
"It's not important. Really. Just...drop it."  
  
"But-" Willow caught a look at Buffy's face. "Fine."  
  
Buffy gave Willow a grateful look. Willow smiled meekly.  
  
The rest of the night was all fun and games, but Buffy was still partially distracted by her thoughts on Spike and his stealing. 


	5. Crossdressers and Chocolatey Goodness

Mid terms were just around the corner and Buffy wasn't doing so hot on the studying. Willow tried to drill something into her, but Buffy somehow managed to make even the easiest subject complicated. To make matters worse, Joyce told Buffy if her mid terms were not a C or above, she would be grounded for two months. Spike tried to help her also. He wasn't doing the best in his classes, but that was because he just didn't do the work. He actually understood what the teacher was talking about.  
  
That day, him and Buffy were in the library. He was trying to help her study, but it was a hopless cause.  
  
Buffy threw her pencil down on the table. "I hate school. I hate mid terms. I hate taking mid terms."  
  
"Luv, you're not even trying."  
  
"Yes, I am. I really am. I just don't get it. It's too hard."  
  
"Pet, even I get it. You're just turning something easy into something complicated."  
  
"When did you become the smart one?"  
  
"Since Red gave up on you."  
  
Buffy groaned. "At least mid terms mean the year is halfway over. Another half and school will be gone."  
  
"Yeah, then you have to come back the next year, and the next, then you have to go to college."  
  
"What if I don't want to go to college?" she asked stubbornly.  
  
"Then you'll be looking at a future of flipping burgers at the cheapest fast food reastraunt."  
  
"Will you help me flip burgers?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Hell, if I'm not going to college, I'll work at a bar. Not some soddin' greasy shop."  
  
"Are you going to go to college?" she asked, jumping at a chance to stop studying.  
  
Spike ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. Never thought 'bout it, really. My parents don't exactly 'ave the money."  
  
"You could get a scholarship."  
  
"In what? I don't play any sports, I don't do anything special. You, on the other hand, 'ave a great mum who can send you through college and get you an education."  
  
"It's just so complicated. It seems so far away, but it's really not. I don't even know what college I would go to. Not exactly Harvard material. Willow, on the other hand, could probably get into any college in the country, if not in other countries."  
  
"Yeah. Gotta envy that girl. She knows her stuff."  
  
"I can't even imagine the future she has ahead of her."  
  
"Yeah, well, if you keep noticin' everyone elses future, you won't see yours. All you have to do is stick to it and you could have a nice future, also."  
  
"What about you? I know your parents aren't the wealthiest people around, but don't they care about your future. As much as you try and convince yourself, you can't live off of a job at some bar."  
  
"See, that's where you come in. You go off and get the education and get a good job that brings in money while I work my day job as a bar tender."  
  
"Even if I could get a good job that broght in good money, I wouldn't be supportin' your ass. You wanna live in my house, you have to hold your own."  
  
Spike laughed. "Well, that's all in the future. Right now, you need to get this stuff stuck in your noggin' so you can pass mid terms."  
  
Buffy groaned. "I was hoping I could stall you for a few more minutes. Oh well. Where were we?"  
  
When mid terms finally came, Buffy was a nervous wreck. She really didn't want to be grounded for two months. Willow, Spike, and everyone else had been helping her and each other get ready for mid terms.  
  
The day mid terms happened, after school, Willow met Buffy outside of school.  
  
"So, how do you think you did?" Willow asked her.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hope I did well. I can't believe I'm so stressed over this. It's not even the most important test we're ever gonna have."  
  
"You're just stressed because your mom threatened to ground you."  
  
"That's probably it."  
  
"But, you won't get grounded. You're going to do good," Willow assured her.  
  
Buffy gave her a look. "Yeah."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. If we all get good scores, we can go to the mall and shop. I can bring Oz and you can bring Spike and we can get Xander to bring Anya. Like a triple date. Sort of." laughed. "Maybe. As long as my grade is good, I'm game."  
  
"Great. Do you think the others will want to?"  
  
"Well, I'm almost positive Anya would want to, and if Anya goes, Xander more than likely will. And, if you go, I'm sure Oz will. I'm not so sure Spike would want to, but I'll make him."  
  
"Well, I don't want to force him to come."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I am not going shopping with you chits!" cried Spike.  
  
"Oh, yes you are. I got good grades on my midterm, therefore, you will go," Buffy said firmly.  
  
They were all sitting at lunch in school.  
  
"Oh, come on, Spike," pleaded Willow. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Besides," Xander spoke. "If us other boyfriends have to go, so do you."  
  
"Yeah," added Oz.  
  
"So, you're coming," said Buffy.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Spike said stubbornly.  
  
"I'll make you."  
  
"And how do you propose to do that?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
Spike sighed, slouching against the back of his chair in defeat.  
  
That weekend all three couples met in front of the mall. The girls were leading eagerly in front while the guys dragged behind. Willow and Buffy bought a few things before they ran out of known money. Anya offered to buy lunch, which was good because she could afford to buy decent food at the food court.  
  
"So, you guys havin' fun?" Buffy asked everyone, taking a drink of her soda.  
  
"Totally," replied Willow. "I got this skirt I've been eyeing for ages. Plus, I found a cool top to match it."  
  
"What about you guys?" Buffy addressed the boys.  
  
The guys shrugged.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Willow, sitting up. "You can't be totally miserable. You're wth us, remember?"  
  
"Plus, we bought you stuff," Anya told them.  
  
Willow and Buffy glared at her.  
  
"You weren't suppose to tell them," Buffy hissed.  
  
Spike eyed them suspicously. "What exactly did you buy us?"  
  
"Well, we got these-" Anya started.  
  
"Anya!" cried Willow and Buffy at the same time.  
  
Xander looked at the other two guys. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Niether do I," agreed Oz.  
  
"Me niether," added Spike.  
  
"Do you guys wear boxers?" Anya asked out of the blue.  
  
The three guys gave her wide-eye looks.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" asked Spike.  
  
"Just answer the question. It's important."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
"I guess," replied Oz.  
  
"Uh-huh," Spike said, not wanting to know why they wanted to know.  
  
The three girls grinned at each other like they had a dirty little secret.  
  
The three guys looked almost fearful.  
  
After they finished eating, they wondered around a little longer. The guys lost track of the girl for a few minutes.  
  
"I think they ditched us," proclaimed Xander.  
  
"They're buying something they don't want us to see," Spike sighed.  
  
"More than likly," agreed Oz.  
  
"Well, are we just going to stand around like idots, or try and find them?" Xander questioned.  
  
Spike shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to find them."  
  
"Idiots it is then."  
  
They guys took a seat on a bench and waited for the girls to show themselves.  
  
The girls had been in a women's clothes store and were in the under garments section.  
  
"Look at this," said Willow holding out an almost clear silk gown that stopped just above your thighs. "I think Oz would look good in it."  
  
"You're lucky, Will," commented Buffy. "You have a reletivly short boyfriend. Anya and I have tall guys and it's harder to find gowns that are long enough."  
  
"What about this?" asked Anya. She had a gown that was red and silky. It had slits coming up the side right under the arm. So, if you didn't have anything under it, and a sudden wind moved the gown, the flaps would go up, showing everything.  
  
"That's nice, Anya," Willow agreed. "Xander would love it."  
  
"He'd like it better if he wasn't the one wearing it," mumbled Willow.  
  
The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"So, you have you house set up?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yep. Parents are out of town. Fridge is stocked with all kinds of goodies."  
  
"This feels kinky," admitted Buffy. "Their gonna think we've gone insane."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Willow. "But, it would be a good insane."  
  
"A horny insane," Anya added.  
  
Buffy and Willow gave her looks.  
  
"Well, at least we're not having sex," Anya said.  
  
"It's close enough," said Willow.  
  
"So, go over what we're doing," Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Okay, first, we take 'em to my place. Blindfold 'em. Then, do some kinky stuff. Like, chocolate and whip cream. Then, we dress them in these beautiful gowns and snap some pictures."  
  
"I feel like a whore."  
  
"Like, I said," Anya said. "At least we're not having sex."  
  
"Yeah. We're just.....teasing 'em. Having fun."  
  
"Exactly," agreed Willow.  
  
The girls met up with the guys ten minutes later.  
  
"Well, we're done," Buffy proclaimed.  
  
"Finally," muttered Spike.  
  
"Hey, you guys," started Willow. "We're going to go by my place. Maybe watch a movie, play some games..."  
  
The girls bit their lip to keep from laughing.  
  
The guys looked skeptical at first.  
  
"I don't know..." started Xander.  
  
"Oh, come on," all three girls whined.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't," said Oz, looking at the other guys for comformation.  
  
"Yes, you should," pleaded Willow. "You'll have fun. Promise."  
  
"Why do I fear the term 'fun'?" Xander asked the other guys.  
  
They shrugged.  
  
The girls finally convinced them to go to Willow's house. The three couples arrived there and walked inside.  
  
"Okay," instructed Buffy. "You three stay here, we'll be right back."  
  
The three guys sat in the living room and waited.  
  
Buffy and Willow came back a few minutes later with three blindfolds.  
  
"Put these on," commanded Willow.  
  
The three gave each other fearful looks before placing the blindfolds over their eyes.  
  
"I have never been so scared in my entire life," announced Xander.  
  
"Same here," agreed Oz.  
  
Buffy came back into the room. "Okay, guys, stand up."  
  
They three stood.  
  
"Take off your jackets."  
  
They did.  
  
"Who likes chocolate?" asked Anya as she entered the room.  
  
The guys shrugged and mumbled. "Me."  
  
"Terrific." Anya approached Xander and put a hand on his jaw. "Open up."  
  
Xander hesitated before opening his mouth. Anya poured a generous amount of chocolate syrup in his mouth, then started to kiss him passionatly. Chocolate seeped out of the corners of their mouths.  
  
Willow and Buffy did the same with Oz and Spike. Buffy felt Spike put his tongue in her mouth for the first time and it set her mouth on fire. Their tongues explored each other's mouth through the chocolately goodness. Spike fell back on the couch and Buffy straddled his lap, their lips never parting. When they did finally part, they were both panting heavily. Buffy smiled. Spike reached out and gently wiped the chocolate from the corners of her mouth. Then he raised up to kiss her again. They were both swept away by the feel of their lips crushed togther in a melting embrace.  
  
The other two couples had stopped and now were watching in awe at the Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Don't they ever come up for air?" Xander asked.  
  
"I think oxygen is the last thing on their minds right now," Oz said.  
  
Anya turned to Xander. "I want to kiss you like that. Will you kiss me like that?"  
  
"Of course," Xander grinned and began to kiss Anya fully.  
  
Willow turned to Oz with a suggestive look. He shrugged and they began to kiss.  
  
Spike and Buffy were lost in their own little world where time didn't matter and the only thing that was on their minds were the feel of the other's lips on theirs.  
  
Willow pulled back from Oz so they could get some air.  
  
"Mmm. Yummy, chocolately goodness," Willow said with a sly smiled.  
  
"Yummy Willow goodness," Oz replied.  
  
Willow smiled again.  
  
"Do you think we should make 'em stop?" Anya asked Willow, guesturing towards Buffy and Spike. "I mean, if they stay that way forever, then we won't get to the good part."  
  
"Good part? What good part?" Xander asked frantically.  
  
Willow nodded in agreement. "We should stop them. Let's just give 'em a few more minutes."  
  
About ten minutes later, the girls had the guys upstairs in Willow's bedroom, blindfolds still in place.  
  
"Okay, you guys are just going to have to trust us for a minute," Willow told them. "We want you to wear something, but we don't want you to see it."  
  
"So, you're going to undress us yourselves," concluded Spike.  
  
"Well, yeah. But, only to your boxers. That means shirts, shoes, and ....pants."  
  
Spike smirked at her sudden nervousness.  
  
"Are we ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
They got to work with undoing the guys shirts. Buffy had gotten caught up in kissing Spike again while unbuttoning his shirt. When the three guys shirts were gone, the girls pulled off their shoes. Then, with slight heistation, undid their pants.  
  
"Havin' fun, pet?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
She lent forward and kissed him. "Most I've ever had."  
  
Once the guys were all undressed, save the boxers, the girls stood back and eyed their boyfriends.  
  
"I feel like a ponce, standing here while you three do something I can't see," proclaimed Spike.  
  
"Feeling's mutual," spoke Xander.  
  
"Yeah," added Oz.  
  
The girls took their bags from earlier that day and pulled out the gowns they had bought.  
  
"Okay, arms up," Willow instructed Oz. He lifted his arms and she slippd the silky material over his body.  
  
"I don't like the feel of this," said Xander.  
  
Once the three guys had the gowns on, the girls stepped back again.  
  
And burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay now their laughing at us," Xander pointed out.  
  
"I can here 'em. Harris, I have ears," Spike told him.  
  
"Okay, stay right there," Anya told the guys. Then, she reached into her purse and pulled out a desposable camera. The other two had brought them also.  
  
They went to work on taking pictures of the three silk-clad boys.  
  
After a few minutes, Oz wrapped his arms around hiself. "Can we get dressed again, it's getting cold?" asked Oz.  
  
The girls had finished off their cameras, so their was no reason for them to stay that way any longer. Except for the girls amusement, of course  
  
"Sure. You can take off your blindfolds, too," Buffy told them.  
  
The three guys removed the blindfolds and looked at what they were wearing.  
  
"Great Merciful Jeusus!" Xander cried. "We're cross-dressers!"  
  
About an hour later, the three couples were sitting in the living room, fully dressed, watching a movie. Buffy was leaning on Spike's arm half- asleep.  
  
"Have fun tonight?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Much."  
  
"Are you still mad? With the stealing bit?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "Have you stolen anything else?"  
  
He shook his head side to side.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay." She smiled at him. "No, I'm not mad. But, please don't do it again."  
  
"You sound like my Mum," he commented.  
  
"I just don't want you to get into any trouble. 'Cause, trouble equals bad. I don't want bad. I want good."  
  
"Same here, luv."  
  
Buffy smiled again.  
  
He smiled back before pulling her into another mind-blowing kiss. 


	6. Truth or Dare, Birthdays, and Creek Swim...

Buffy's birthday was just around the corner. Willow and Xander were planning a fun-filled day for the soon-to-be sixteen year-old. Spike had something important he had to do on the day of Buffy's birthday, so he couldn't be there, but he promised to make it up to her.  
  
"So," said Xander, rubbing his hands together. "What's first?"  
  
Joyce had loaned Willow and Xander a reasonable amount of money to spend on Buffy, as a birthday gift. Xander also put some money in, along with Willow, and now they had a small fortune to spend on their friend.  
  
"I was think of picnic in the park, shopping at the mall, then a night at the Bronze," concluded Buffy.  
  
"I think we can do all of that in a one day," considered Willow. "We can go by the Quick Mart and pick up some food and sandwiches, then head for the park."  
  
"Great," squealed Buffy. "You guys are the greatest."  
  
"We know," they both replied.  
  
They headed for the convience store and grabbed some food before driving to the park on the other side of town.  
  
"You know, when I was a kid," started Xander. "I would catch craw-dads in the creek. I usually got soaked in the process, but it would be fun to try."  
  
Buffy got up from her spot on the ground. "Then, let's catch some."  
  
They used the cups their drinks had been held in to catch the miniture lobsters.  
  
"Ooh, I caught one," squealed Willow, peeking at the crawdad in her cup. Then, she got a wicked idea.  
  
She walked up behind Xander and put it in the back of his tucked-in shirt.  
  
"Aagghh!" he screeched, reaching at his back.  
  
Willow and Buffy giggled as Xander struggled with the small animal. Then, without warning, Xander lost his balance and fell right into the shallow creep.  
  
Buffy and Willow gasped. Xander sat up, water dripping from his soaked hair.. Then the two girls burst into giggles.  
  
"Glad you find this amusing," sneered Xander. He wiped the water out of his eyes and went to stand up, only to lose his balance again and topple back into the water.  
  
Willow and Buffy burst into full laughter.  
  
"Oh yea?" cried Xander. He stood up, grabbed the arm of each of the girls, and pulled them into the water next to him. They both squealed with laughter.  
  
The three friends remained in the water for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, God, Xander, I'm soaked," Buffy finally said.  
  
"Oh, and I'm not," Xander retorted.  
  
"What about me?" Willow cried.  
  
The three made their way out of the shallow creek.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her wet, *white*, shirt, fully noticing that it was suddenly transparent.  
  
"We should get dry. We can head to my house," offered Xander.  
  
Willow and Buffy nodded, hugging themselves as the breeve wipped around their drenched bodies. When they reached Xander's house, he supplied them with shorts and t-shirts while their clothes dry. Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the living room eating left over pizza.  
  
"Sorry about this," apoligized Xander. "This was not exactly how I planned the day."  
  
"That's okay," said Buffy, picking the toppings off her pizza. "We can just skip the more expensive part of the day and head straight to the Bronze after our clothes dry."  
  
"Sounds like an okie-dokie plan to me," Willow complied.  
  
"So, what do we do in our spare time?" Xander asked.  
  
"Um, we can play a game."  
  
"Truth or Dare!" squealed Buffy.  
  
"Oh no," Xander said, shaking his head. "I know what you two are capable of. Not *even* going there."  
  
"Well, we already know you darkest secrets," added Willow. "So, there's not much we can do there."  
  
"How about some rules. You can ask any questions you want. You can dare whatever you want. Except no kissing or nakedness."  
  
"No wait," spoke Buffy. "If you refuse to do the dare, you have to take one article of clothing off."  
  
"But, what about you two," Xander stamered. "You have nothing on under those shirts and pants. All of your womanly stuff in the drier."  
  
"Well, actually, I wasn't wearing a bra in the first place," Buffy pointed out.  
  
"So, too much information."  
  
"And I actually do have the bra and underwear on," supplied Willow. "I had some stuff left over from a sleep over."  
  
"And, she let me barrow one of her extra bras," nodded Buffy. "But, I don't have underwear on."  
  
"So, you probably don't want to take off your pants."  
  
Xander stared at the wide-eyed. "I'm just going to pretend I did not hear that conversation. Okay, so you guys have some kind of ..... stuff ... under there. Great. Let's just get on with the game."  
  
"Okay, me first, since it's my birthday," Buffy proclaimed. "I pick.....Willow. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Willow pondered for a second. "Truth."  
  
Buffy smiled evily. "Okay.... What's the smutiest thing you've ever wanted to do with Xander?"  
  
"Buffy!" the other two cried in usion.  
  
Willow looked back and forth between Xander. "I'll take the clothes." She pulled off a sock from her foot.  
  
"Hey, socks count as two," Xander announced. "We won't be having sissy stuff."  
  
Willow gave him a look before taking off her other sock. "Okay, my turn. Xander. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Xander looked fearful for a moment. "Truth."  
  
"Haven't you had this mondo crush on Buffy since she moved here?"  
  
"Willow!" cried, this time only Xander.  
  
"Well, haven't you?"  
  
Xander stole a glance at Buffy who was suppressing a small smile.  
  
"Yeah," Xander admitted. "I have."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," cooed Buffy. "Too bad I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, like you'd ever get with me," he sulked.  
  
"Plus, I don't think Anya would be very happy about it," Willow pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. Well, anyways, your turn, Buff. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh,..dare."  
  
"Okay." Xander rubbed his hands together in an evil scientist fashion. "Dare.... Let's see...."  
  
"Oh, wait!" Willow cried. She jumped up from her spot and bent down to whisper in Xander's ear.  
  
After a few seconds he pulled away. "No! I'm not doing that!"  
  
"Oh, come on," Willow pleaded.  
  
"Hey," Buffy spoke, raising her hand. "You know, I think this is a little unfair."  
  
"Puh-lease!" Willow begged.  
  
Xander gave her a look, which she immediatly countered with her resolve face. He gave in.  
  
"Fine. But, you say it." He buried his head in his hands.  
  
Willow smiled and turned back to Buffy. "You have to put ice on your bra for exactly fifteen minutes."  
  
"What?!" Buffy protested. "But. But. But."  
  
"Come on, Buffster," Xander started. "Either that or off with something."  
  
"You would love that wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with that rule."  
  
Buffy pouted for a second before standing up. "Fine." She stalked into the kitchen for a few minutes before returning with her arms over her chest. "My god, it's cold!"  
  
Willow looked up at the clock. "Fifteen minutes and counting. Okay, Buffy it's your turn."  
  
It was Buffy's turn to grin. "Okay, Xander. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
Xander's jaw dropped. "W-what? I mean, o-of course...I am....not."  
  
Buffy exchanged looks with Willow, then gave him a look that clearing stated 'I don't believe you for a second.'  
  
"Fine!" he cried. "I am, okay."  
  
"Well, I think it's very good of you, Xander," Buffy commented.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah."  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
He looked over at Willow. "Come on, Will. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"When we go to the Bronze tonight, wear the sluttiest outfit you own."  
  
Buffy jumped up. "Oh, I can lend you my black tube top. It's really small and barely covers anything, but if you're going for slutty, you have to wear it."  
  
Willow looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Me. Slutty. I-I don't have any slutty clothes."  
  
"Oh, yes you! You have those really tight black leather jeans I bought you for Christmas and you have those boots that you like so much and then there's my top that would look excellent on you...and I'm talking to much, aren't I?  
  
Willow nodded. "But, can't I just take off something?"  
  
"All you have is your shorts and shirt. You wanna be the first one to strip something useful off?"  
  
"Uh, no. I-I'll just go with the sluttiness. But, you won't make me look like a totale slut, right?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. We just want you to show off your dark side. Black, leather, tight. That's all you have to remember."  
  
Willow nodded. "O-okay. Well, i-it's my turn now. Um, Buffy. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Before I answer, when do I get to take this ice out? Its starting to melt."  
  
Willow looked up at the clock. "Uh, six more minutes."  
  
"Okay. And I choose truth."  
  
Willow thought for a minute. "What was the first thing you noticed about Spike when you first saw him?"  
  
Buffy looked around for a minute before leaning in to whisper in her ear. Then the two burst into giggles.  
  
"Do I so not want to?" asked Xander.  
  
The girls continued with their laughter.  
  
Xander sighed. Then he heard the sound of the drier buzzing, signaling it was done.  
  
"I'm going to go get our clothes while you two sit here and laugh..." he noticed they were still laughing."..and pay no attention to me what so ever."  
  
He got up from his spot and headed for the basement. A few minutes he returned with their clothing and they went to seperate rooms to get dressed. Once they were done, they headed over to Willow's house for a full fledged make-over. Buffy ran to her house to grab her top, then returned to help Willow get ready.  
  
Willow pulled on the tight, curve-hugging pants. "God, I can't breathe."  
  
Buffy pulled them up some more before allowing Willow to button them. "Their suppose to feel this way. Nice and tight. Okay, now the top."  
  
Buffy handed Willow a piece of material she called a top.  
  
Willow gave her a look that said 'you're crazy'.  
  
"Come on, Willow. Put it on," urged Buffy.  
  
Willow sighed before removing her top and placing the black piece of material over her chest. It was also tight and scrunched up her bust a little. The matierial mainly covered her chest, and had a little fringe at the bottom, with sequins in a swirly pattenr. Willow looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I look like a slut," she said flatly.  
  
Buffy came up behind her. "Will it make you feel better if I let you wear your leather coat?"  
  
Willow jumped at the oppurtunity to cover some skin. "Yes! It would make me feel much better."  
  
"Okay, but you still have to let me put make-up on you."  
  
Willow agreed. Once Buffy had finished doing her hair, which was straight with a single small braid on each side of her face, and her make-up, with was a dark lipstick that that brought out the palness of her skin, and some silver eye shadow. Buffy knew Willow would get too hot in the leather coat for the crowded club, and figured it would be off soon enough.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Xander asked, peeking into Willow's room.  
  
Willow had the top on, but not her coat.  
  
"Whoa, Willow!" Xander's eyes raked her up and down.  
  
Willow frantically grabbed the coat and held it over her chest. "Stop it! This is only for tonight. Never," she looked at Buffy." Ever. Again."  
  
"No problem," said Buffy cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, one night is enough for guys to notice the hottness that is you," Xander commented.  
  
"I have a boyfriend!" Willow cried.  
  
"Oh," said Buffy, turning to Xander," maybe Oz will be there."  
  
"You guys aren't helping!"  
  
"Why don't we just shut up and get to the Bronze before she refuses to go," Xander suggested.  
  
Buffy nodded in agreement, and the three headed for the club. Once they got there, they grabbed some food and drinks and grabbed a booth in the far corner.  
  
"Everyone keeps looking at me," whispered Willow, trying to hide behind her large glass of soda.  
  
"Correction," Buffy stated, taking a drink of her own Diet Coke. "Guys keep looking at you. It's because you're so hot."  
  
Willow gave a deep sigh and stared into her drink.  
  
"Come on, Will. Let's dance," offered Xander, standing.  
  
"In this! I'll burn up!"  
  
Buffy slowly slid the leather coat of Willow's shoulders. "So take it off."  
  
Willow clung to the coat a minute longer before giving in and taking it off and laying it on her chair. Xander and her walked out out to the crowded dance floor and started moving to the music. After awhile, Willow became relaxed and almost completely forgot what she was wearing, and concentrated on having fun.  
  
Then, someone slipped into the chair next to Buffy.  
  
"Well, that's different," he observed, his voice making Buffy jump a foot in the air.  
  
She turned. "Spike. Where have you been all day? You missed my some good birthday fun."  
  
He grinned. "I'm sure I have. But, I had to do something for a friend of mine. Needed some money."  
  
Buffy smiled. "See, you can get money with jobs, too. Watchya need money for?"  
  
He pulled a small black box out. "For this. It's for you."  
  
He placed the small box in Buffy's shocked hands. She managed to come out of her suprised daze and opened it up. Inside was a gold necklace. On the chain was the outline of a heart, with different gems around the edges. The gems shined in the Bronze spot lights.  
  
"My god, it's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
He smiled at her reaction. "I figured you'd like it."  
  
She ran her fingers over the gold heart, softly. Then she removed it from the box and handed it to him. "Put it on me."  
  
She turned around in her seat so her back was facing him. He carfully moved her hair to the side and placed the gold chain around her neck, hooking the ends. Spike let her hair fall around her neck and she turned around.  
  
"Thank you, so much," she whispered.  
  
He smiled for the five millionth time since he had sat down. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her soft lips. She started to kiss him back, but he pulled away slightly, keeping his head resting against hers.  
  
"Would I be a complete perv if I asked if you've ever had someone grope you before?" he asked.  
  
She seemd a bit startled by the question at first, then became slightly nervous. "No. To both the questions. I've been touched, but, like, arms and neck and face. Not exactly groping."  
  
"Would you like me to show you how good it feels? For your birthday."  
  
Before she could answer, even though she was thinking of saying yes anyway, he pulled her from the chair and led her into the darkest corner of the Bronze. He pushed her softly into the corner, the resumed kissing her. He let his hand slide down her arms, sending a shiver up and down her spine. Then, he let his hand slide partway up her shirt, sliding arcross the cool skin of her stomach and around to her back.  
  
She slipped her hands around his neck, lips still locked. She let her hand run through his hair, making it curl the way she liked it. She found herself doing a little groping herself. She pulled up the tucked- in back shirt out of his jeans and slid her hands under his shirt, feeling in defined stomach and back.  
  
His hands moved from her back and slid down to her butt. She stiffened a little. He just continued kissing her, their tongues tangling and exploring each others mouths. He let his hands slide down a little farther, just below her butt, then gripped it and hoisted her up off the ground.  
  
She felt her feet leave the ground, and pulled her legs up to his hips. She felt her back pressed against the wall. She felt his hands move to her thighs. Buffy moaned slightly. Her hands returned to his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
He moved his mouth from hers and started to trail kisses down her neck, leaving her panting and flushed from kissing. He moved his hands back to her arms, pulling them to her sides. He moved his head and met her eyes. She looked excited, scared, happy, and in complete ecstacy. He smiled.  
  
"You like that, luv?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded, not able to make words.  
  
He grinned wider, gave her a quick kiss before returning her to the ground and moving completely away from her. He grinned again when she gave a loud whine from lose of contact. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't know why I did that last part. I just needed some way to end it. So, if you think it was stupid, just ignore it. 


	7. Always Stick Together Part 1

"William! Get out of bed! You have school!" Lila's voice rang through the small house.  
  
Spike rolled over in bed and put a pillow over his ears.  
  
A knock came at his door as it was opened.  
  
"I'm warning you, William," Lila said sternly. "You had better get out of bed or I'll ground you for the whole summer!"  
  
"I'm up. I'm up," he grumbled.  
  
Spike threw the pillow on the floor and sat up in bed. Lila smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Lila closed the door.  
  
Spike moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. The sheet fell off his boxer-clad body and he made his way to the closet. Pulling on his leather pants, blue silk shirt, and boots, he ditched the duster and left his room.  
  
Chris was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios.  
  
"You want anything to eat?" his mom asked him.  
  
Spike shook his head. "I think I'll just head on to school. I'm meetin' Buffy."  
  
"Uh, you can't," replied Lila softly.  
  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"John took your car. He's been out all morning."  
  
"What the Hell is he doin' with my car?"  
  
"William, language," Lila warned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Lila turned back to the dishes she was cleaning. "I'll give you a ride, but you're going to have to walk home."  
  
Spike nodded in agreement and sat down across from Chris to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Spike ran up the front of the school and through the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" Buffy asked as he came up to her locker.  
  
He stopped to catch his breath. "Minor difficulty with the car pool. My Dad has my car and my Mum had to stop by the middle school first."  
  
She slammed her locker closed. "Well, you better hurry. You're going to be late for first and you still have to get your books."  
  
"It makes no sense," he complied. "This is second to last day of school and we still need our books."  
  
"Wait unil we get into our senior year. Rumors are that teachers let them play hang-man all day."  
  
Spike grinned. "That's sounds more like it."  
  
Spike lowered his head to kiss her briefly on the lips, but before he could do anymore, Buffy pulled away.  
  
"Hey, books, remember?" she reminded him.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
Buffy pushed him in the direction of his locker. "Come on. Move."  
  
He grinned as she pushed him down the hall and into his locker.  
  
"If we're late, you are so dead," she told him.  
  
Spike smirked and took his sweet time unlocking his combonation. Once the door was open, Buffy grabbed the book, slammed the door closed, and dragged him down the hall.  
  
The bell rang just before they walked into class. Mrs. Casey raised an eyebrow at the tardy students.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Miss Summers and Mr. Elliot," she greeted.  
  
"Happy to be here," Spike quipped.  
  
Buffy turned and glared at him.  
  
Mrs.Casey rolled her eyes and proceeded to start class.  
  
* * *  
  
At lunch, the gang was short an Anya and an Oz.  
  
"He said he had stuff to do," Willow explained. "He had to help Damon fix some stuff for their summer tour."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Didn't you say you were going with him?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Maybe. My parents are coming home in two weeks, but I have no way of contacting them. If they come home and their daughter isn't there, they're gonna freak."  
  
"I can tell 'em," Xander offered.  
  
Willow smiled. "Thanks, Xand. But I'm not so sure. I don't want to get in trouble for leaving without asking."  
  
Xander tilted his head to the side in a shrug. "I tried."  
  
"So, Xander, where's the rich girl-friend?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She wanted to sit with some other friends today. She's been sitting with us all year. The only problem is that she's not an outcast like the rest of us. She has other friends."  
  
"We're not outcasts," protested Buffy. "I have a lot of friends."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's true," agreed Willow. "I mean, we all have other friends, but mainly it's just our little group. We're all best friends and we stick together. Kinda like Scooby-Doo."  
  
They all gave her stranged looks.  
  
"I mean, we're friends, and they're friends, and they stick together and we stick together, and they help each other out and we-"  
  
"I think we get the point, Red," Spike cut her off.  
  
Willow blushed.  
  
"I just mean, we're like a normal version of the scooby gang. We're scoobies," Willow chirped.  
  
"I guess we are," said Buffy with a nod. "And anyone else who becomes one of us. Like, boyfriends and girlfriends and other best friends."  
  
"Nah," Xander said, waving his hand. "I think we're fine just the way we are."  
  
"And as members of the scooby gang," Willow started in a mock serious tone, "we have to promise to always keep in touch and be there when we're needed. If one of us is in trouble, the rest of us help the best we can."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Spike said.  
  
"No matter what the situation," she continued.  
  
"Or what TV show is on," Xander added.  
  
"Or what date you have lined up," Buffy put in.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.  
  
"No matter what, we are always there for each other and help each other and keep each other safe."  
  
"Amen," Xander finished.  
  
Just then, a loud buzzing sound filled the room. The four slammed their hands onto their ears.  
  
"What the bloody Hell is that?" Spike shouted over the noise.  
  
"It's the fire alarm!" Buffy yelled back. "We have to get out of here."  
  
Students were already swarming to the doors as the halls filled with workers and kids.  
  
"Don't get seperated!" Xander shouted.  
  
Spike latched onto Buffy's hand and Willow grabbed Xander's sleeve. By now they could all smell and partly see the smoke coming from the oppisite of where they were going.  
  
Then the sprinklers turned on. In two seconds, everyone was soaked. The floor became very slippery. Willow lost her balance and fell hard on her arm.  
  
"Willow!" Xander shouted.  
  
He tried to go back to her but the ocean of teens and teachers pushed him in the oppisite direction.  
  
"Xander!" Willow cried back.  
  
He couldn't hear her and was too far away to see her. She tightly gripped her arm. It hurt like hell from how she had fallen on it. She tried to get to her feet, but she was always pushed back down and no one stopped to help her up. So, she got on her knees and used her other hand to crawl across the hall to a classroom. Many kids tripped over her and some fell on top of her. She felt a bruise form on her back where someone had dropped a bookbag on her.  
  
Willow dragged herself into the empty classroom and propped herself up against wall.  
  
By now, the smoke was thicker. The ceiling was barely noticable in the black smoke and it was getting lower. Willow climbed to her feet and walked over to a window. She tried to open it, but since her arm hurt so much, she had limited strength and couldn't.  
  
She noticed it was quieter and turned around to see the halls were cleared. Willow ran out the classroom door and started down the hall.  
  
The door was only but fifty feet away from her when she tripped the second time on the slippery floor. This time her ankle twisted and felt a stabbing pain  
  
shoot up her leg.  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed.  
  
When she tried to get to her feet, her ankle failed her and she tumble back to the solid ground. She tried to drag herself across the wet floor.  
  
The the ceiling just above the door gave in and made a pile of burning rubble right in front of her only exit.  
  
And the fire at the end of the hall was growing.  
  
TBC. . .  
  
A/N: Many, many apoligies about the delays on my stories! It has been a hectic last few weeks and sometimes life has to come before writing. 


	8. Always Stick Together Part 2

"I can't believe this!" Xander cried frantically. "We just left her there!"  
  
Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "Xander, the crowd was too big, you couldn't reach her."  
  
"Yes, I could have!" he shouted back in her face.  
  
Spike stepped between the two. "Harris, for all you know, Red's probably out somewhere looking for us. There's no way you could have checked the whole student body."  
  
"He's right," agreed Buffy.  
  
"No, he's not," Xander retorted. "I've known Willow practically forever! She's not okay! I can feel it."  
  
"Are you sure it's not just you? You're pretty freaked-out right now."  
  
"Of course I am! I just left my best friend to die in a fire!"  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth. "Xander, I'm not saying this aga-"  
  
"There's someone in there!" someone cried. "A girl!"  
  
Three firemen who had come with the trucks took huge axes and started chopping at the door.  
  
Xander looked up at Buffy with wide eyes. "She's in there. By herself." He looked at the ground. "And we just got through saying we'd stick together through anything."  
  
Buffy put a hand on his shoulder. "Xander, it's not your-"  
  
She was cut off yet again by another voice shouting, "They got her!"  
  
Xander's head shot up.  
  
A firemen in a huge yellow suit came out with a limp Willow in his arms. Her face was wet and had soot from the smoke smeared on her face.  
  
The three ran over to the ambulance.  
  
"Stay back," ordered a paramedic to the gathering crowd. "She needs air."  
  
The paramedic laid her on a stretcher in the ambulance and promptly placed a mask over her mouth and nose.  
  
"Her arm is injured," another paramedic stated. "Fracture, possibly broken."  
  
Just then, Willow's eyes shot open and she started to cough.  
  
"Willow!" Xander cried, reaching over the medic to grab her.  
  
"Son, stay back," he ordered.  
  
"Xander," she coughed.  
  
Willow tried to sit up, but the medic pushed her back down.  
  
"Whoa, miss. You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Xander," she whispered weakly.  
  
The medic looked back at the frantic teen, then to the injured one. Sighing, he motioned for Xander to get in.  
  
"You can ride with us to the hospital."  
  
Xander quickly jumped on and took a seat next to Willow. Tears started streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh, God, Will, I'm so sorry. I just left you. I should have went back. We promised we wouldn't do anything alone and I broke that promise. . ."  
  
Willow smiled gently. "It's okay, Xan. You did your best. Maybe they'll even let us out of school a day early."  
  
Xander took a seep shaky breath and smiled.  
  
"Okay, Son, you're going to have to move and let us do our job," the medic told him.  
  
Xander moved to the stretcher opposite of Willow and watched the medics start to clean her up.  
  
Once they reached the hospital, the doctors made Xander stay in the waiting room while they took x-rays of Willow's arm and ankle. Xander took a seat on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Xander!" he heard someone call. He looked up in time to see Buffy wrap him in a big hug, making him fall back on the couch. Though slightly stunned, he slowly hugged her back.  
  
Anya, Spike, and Joyce both came in after her.  
  
"How is she?" Joyce asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know," Xander told her. "They're getting her x-rays done."  
  
"Have you called Oz?" Anya asked.  
  
"God, I completely forgot."  
  
"I'll give 'im a call," Spike offered, walking to the nearest payphone.  
  
Buffy moved from Xander and sat back on the couch. "You were right."  
  
Xander looked over. "I was?"  
  
She nodded. Tears started to sting the back of her eyes. "We should have never left her."  
  
He put a hand on her arm. "It's okay, Buff. I saw her. She's okay."  
  
Just then, a doctor came into the room.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg?" he questioned.  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"How is she?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Well, she has a minor fracture in her arm. She'll have to wear a cast for a couple of weeks. Her ankle is little more serious. She broke it in three places. She'll have to wear that cast. . . just about all summer. I recommend her to ride in a wheelchair, just because of the plain fact that you can't use crutches with a cast on your arm. Are her parents here?"  
  
"No," Buffy answered.  
  
"They're out of town," explained Xander.  
  
"I see. Well, then. She'll have to stay with someone until her parents arrive."  
  
"What about Oz?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
Xander looked down. "That would probably be the best."  
  
"He should be here in a bit," Spike said, coming back over.  
  
"I'll take care of the paperwork," Joyce offered.  
  
"Can we see her?" Buffy asked.  
  
The doctor thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure. She should be back in her room right now. Come on, I'll lead you there."  
  
They followed the doctor through the starch white halls and past several rooms.  
  
"Here we are," the doctor said finally, stopping in front of a door.  
  
The gang filed into Willow's room. She looked up as they came in and smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey guys! Look! I got a cast for everyone to sign!" She waved her arm in the air. "Well, actually, I got two, but I can't really move that one right now."  
  
Xander leaned over and gave Willow a hug. "How you doing?"  
  
Willow shrugged as he moved back. "I'm good. Except for the big bruise on my back and the two casts on my arm and foot."  
  
This time Buffy gave her a hug. "Do you need anything? Can we make you comfortable?"  
  
"I think I'm pretty comfortable right now."  
  
Xander gave Anya a nudge. Anya sighed before giving her a small and brief hug.  
  
Buffy kicked Spike, who was behind her, in the shin. He grunted and glared at her.  
  
"Oh, come on," Willow said playfully, holding out her arms. "Don't I get a hug from you, too?"  
  
He shook his head and gave her a hug.  
  
"That's better," Willow observed.  
  
Just then, Oz appeared at the door.  
  
"Oz!" Willow cried.  
  
He was at her side in a second. "Hey, baby. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look," she held up her arm, "I got a cool new cast for everyone to sign."  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Just a fracture. But, my ankle is broken in three places. I have to wear this cast all summer," Willow pouted. Then her face brightened. "I get to ride in a wheelchair! You can push me around and everything."  
  
He smiled. "That's great."  
  
"Hey, Oz," Xander spoke. "She needs a place to stay until her parents get back in town. We were thinking you could-"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Great. That's settled."  
  
"Are you sure you won't need any help?" Buffy asked. "Cause I can always cancel my trip to LA."  
  
"You had better not," Willow protested. "You go have a good summer. Oz'll take care of poor ol' me."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"They canceled the last day of school," Anya pointed out. "I heard Snyder talking."  
  
"Oh," Willow said in a disappointed tone. "Now I can't make sure everyone signs my cast."  
  
"Don't worry," Oz assured. "We can get you some signatures."  
  
Just then, a doctor came in. "Well, Miss Rosenburg, you are free to go. Not much we can do except see you in six weeks."  
  
Joyce did any paperwork while Oz pushed Willow out to his van. Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Anya followed behind him.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay this summer?" Buffy asked as Spike lifted Willow into the passenger seat and Oz put the wheelchair in the back.  
  
"I'll be fine," Willow smiled. "I've got all these big manly guys to help me if I need it."  
  
"And me," Anya added.  
  
"And Anya."  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'll get to see you tomorrow, so let's go ahead and say good-bye now."  
  
Buffy gave Willow a huge hug.  
  
"I'll miss you," Willow said.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Send postcards."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Oz slammed the back door closed. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep," Willow replied. "Let's roll."  
  
Buffy closed Willow's door. "Bye, Will. See you in a couple of months."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Buffy watched as they drove off. She turned back to Spike, Anya, and Xander.  
  
"You guys gonna miss me, too?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Buff," Xander said. "We'll always miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, I guess," Anya added.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned to Spike. "What about you? You've been Mr. Quiet Guy all afternoon. What's on your mind?"  
  
He grinned. "Just thinking of how bored I'll be over the summer knowing you're two hours away."  
  
"Only a phone call."  
  
He touched her cheek. "But I can't touch you." Then he leaned down and kissed her soundly. "Or taste you."  
  
Anya and Xander walked off.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck in a limp hug. "I'll be back after summer's over."  
  
"I'll count down the days," he said, grinning.  
  
She smiled back. "Come on. Let's go get Mom and go home. It's been a long day."  
  
"That it has."  
  
))))))))))~*End Sophomore Year*~((((((((((  
  
TBC... 


	9. And Then There's Kissage

A/N: Okay. Summer's over. I know it's slightly confusing, but I just don't have enough ideas to do all summer and go as far as I want to with this story.  
  
*****  
  
The gang, save Buffy, sat at a table in the Bronze near a darker corner.  
  
"When's she gettin' here?" Spike asked for the fitith time in the last ten minutes.  
  
Willow sighed. "She said she'd be here around five, because her dad dropped her off at four-thirty and she has to put up her stuff before she can come." Willow looked at the watch on her wrist. "It's only three."  
  
"What, is Spike suffering from withdrawal? I thought that stopped last month," Xander said.  
  
"He's anxious," Willow nodded. "Buffy's coming home today. You'd be anxious if it was Anya."  
  
"Except I'm right here," Anya said.  
  
"And Buffy isn't."  
  
"Too bad for her."  
  
Willow gave her a questioning look before brushing it off.  
  
"So, Will, how's the ankle?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow smiled widely. "I get the cast off in two weeks. I'm gonna miss those crutches."  
  
"Yea. Everyone wants to be held up with long sticks that leave bruises under your arm and makes the other leg hurt like hell."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So, where's the Oz-man today?"  
  
"Band practice. Need to work out a few kinks in the music. I would have watched, but I don't speak musician. It's like French except harder."  
  
"I thought you speaked, like, three languages."  
  
"I do. But, sadly, musician isn't one of them."  
  
"You speak three languages?" Anya asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yep. Spanish, a little bit of German, and of course, English. But, I am taking French classes this year. So, there's hope."  
  
"Well, my parents can talk all sorts of languages. They have to. Some of their clients are from places like Russia and China. If they can't speak to them, they can't get the job. Then they can't make money and buy me things."  
  
"And I," Xander added, "speak the one and only language of a highschool junior."  
  
"What about you, Spike?" Willow asked him. "Do you speak some foriegn lingo that we don't know about?"  
  
He had been staring at the wall, no paying any attention to what was going on.  
  
She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey!"  
  
His head snapped up. "What?"  
  
Willow giggled. "Thinkin' Buffy thoughts?"  
  
He grinned. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think that if I was still a teacher and you were doin' that in my class I'd be writing you up a detention, buster."  
  
"Well, you're not my teacher, are you?"  
  
"Nop- Ow!"  
  
Xander buried his head in his hands. Willow turned to glare at him. He looked over at Spike, who had gone back to staring at the wall. Xander jerked his head towards the entrance of the club.  
  
Buffy had just walked in, hair shorter, new clothes, and a grin on her face.  
  
"Um, who wants something to drink?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow and Anya exchanged a look and shook their heads. Xander didn't even bother asking Spike before heading towards Buffy, who had leaned against the wall as she waited for him to come over.  
  
"Buffy!" he said in a low voice. "You're back."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm back."  
  
He stepped back and looked her over. Her hair came just above her shoulders and curled out. Her outfit was small, tight, blue jeans that hugged her hips and flared at the ends, a leather belt that had long fringes and tied around her waist, a white long-sleeved shirt that had huge sleeve ends about ten times the size of the actual sleeve, and white sandals.  
  
Xander ran a hand though her hair. "I like the new look. Very cool."  
  
"Thanks. My hair grew over the summer and I like my short hair, so I got it cut a little shorter than last time."  
  
"He'll love it."  
  
Buffy grinned widely. "Miss me much?"  
  
"Of course. So did everyone else. All summer, too."  
  
"How's Willow?"  
  
"Get's her cast off in two weeks. She's just usin' crutches now."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Xander looked back over at the table. "I think I better go get those drinks and let you go say hi."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He hugged her one more time. "I missed you, Buff."  
  
"I missed you, too."  
  
He released her. "Okay. Now I'm going."  
  
Xander walked off towards the bar and Buffy turned towards the table. Willow motioned slightly with her hand for her to hurry up. Buffy walked quietly up to the table and stood behind a sulking Spike. She leaned down next to his ear.  
  
"Guess who?" she whispered.  
  
He turned, a grin on his face. "You're early."  
  
"Couldn't stay away." Buffy slipped into his lap. "Miss me?"  
  
"A whole bunch."  
  
She grinned slyly. "Show me."  
  
Their lips locked, tongues explored, and the touching hands was enough to make even Anya turn away.  
  
Xander returned to his seat, a Dr.Pepper in his hand. "Man, I was hoping to avoid this part."  
  
"It's like some scene from a movie," Anya said. "The couple meet again and then there's kissage."  
  
Willow raised her brow. "Major kissage."  
  
After about ten seconds, Xander snapped his fingers next their faces. "Hey! Don't you guys need air?"  
  
They pulled apart, both panting heavily and grinning.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Buffy leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, what'd you guys do over the summer?"  
  
"I stayed at home in bed," Willow pouted.  
  
"I went shopping," Anya piped.  
  
"I did my summer tour," Oz added.  
  
"I got a job," Xander said proudly.  
  
"Really?" Buffy said. "Doing what?"  
  
"I'm helping this guy, he's a carpentar. He's getting kinda old, so he pays me $4.50 an hour to carry things around. And he lets me build stuff and sells it in his store. I get part of the profits."  
  
"Wow. That's great, Xand. I'm hoping I don't have to work until I'm retired. Then I don't have to work and the goverment pays me anyway."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Maybe you'll get some kind of really good job that pays you so much, you can retire early."  
  
Buffy snorted. "Yeah. And Principal Snyder thinks teenagers are all perfect and innocent."  
  
"What did you do over the summer?" Willow asked her.  
  
"Well, the first day was spent putting my stuff away in my room. My Dad took me to the beach. Oh! And, he bought me a puppy."  
  
"A puppy," Willow squealed.  
  
Buffy nodded. "A little black lab. I named him Harley."  
  
"That's so cute!"  
  
"And you know what's even better? I brought him back with me."  
  
"Really? Oh my god, I have to see him."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll swing by your house tomorrow. He's really cute."  
  
"So, what else did you do?"  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful. "Bought clothes... Bought shoes... Bought more clothes... Oh, and I got this cute little denim skirt for you."  
  
More squealing.  
  
Buffy grinned. She turned her head to bury her face in the nook of Spike's shoulder, and noticed he wasn't wearing his duster. As a matter of fact, he wasn't wearing was he normally wore. He had on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a blue-shaded camouflage t-shirt.  
  
"New look," she stated.  
  
He looked down at his clothes. "Yeah. My mom threatened to burn my duster if I didn't dress more 'civilized'."  
  
"It looks good. You look more... boy-ish. Like a seventeen year-old."  
  
(A/N: That was for Jen, who said the way he dressed when he's a vamp and when he's a normal 17 year-old should be kind a different. Believe me, now that I think about it, I wish I had changed it from the begining.)  
  
"Glad you like it, luv." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Buffy yawned in a noticabely fake way. "I'm tired. I've been up all day since four am."  
  
"Want me to drive you home?"  
  
Buffy nodded. She looked up at Willow. "I'll stop by your place tomorrow, kay?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Can't wait to see Kylee."  
  
Buffy moved from Spike's lap so he could stand.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," she waved to them and walked off with Spike's arm around her waist.  
  
Once they were outside, they ducked around a corner and procceeded to make out like... well, teenagers.  
  
*  
  
"She's not really tired, is she?" Xander asked Willow.  
  
She shook her head. "Not even."  
  
*  
  
TBC.... 


	10. Hell Hound

Buffy struggled with the pup in her arms as she knocked on Willow's door.  
  
"Stop it," she whispered loudly to it.  
  
Harley looked up at his with those big brown puppy-dog eyes and Buffy giggled at how innocent those eyes made the little hell hound seem.  
  
The door swung open and Willow stood. "Hey, Buffy."  
  
Buffy walked in. "Hey, Will."  
  
Willow closed the door behind her and turned on the crutch that was supporting her. "Is that Harley?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep. The one and only."  
  
"Ooh," Willow cooed.  
  
Buffy handed the dog over and opened up the bag she had on the shoulder. She pulled out a denim skirt.  
  
"Here's the skirt."  
  
Willow 'oohed' and 'awed' over it and handed the dog back to Buffy. She leaned over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much," Willow thanked.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for."  
  
The walked into the living room and turned on the TV.  
  
"So, what all, besides shopping, did you do over the summer?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch with Harley in her lap.  
  
"Well, my dad has a girlfriend," Buffy started. "She is such a ditz. She's always messing with her hair or putting make-up on. Plus, she hates me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I mean, I wanted to go across the street and look at the window for a store while Dad made a business call, and she goes 'honey, it's not safe to go across the street. Wait until your Dad is done with the phone so we can walk with you'."  
  
Willow made a face.  
  
"I know," Buffy agreed.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Debbie."  
  
She made another face.  
  
Harley dug his face into the couch cushions and came up with a sock, which he immediately started chewing on.  
  
"Hey, I was looking for that," Willow said.  
  
Buffy giggled. "I don't think it'll do you much good, now."  
  
Willow shrugged. "Wasn't anything important."  
  
Buffy gripped one end of the sock and lifted it into the air. Harley stayed firmly attached to the end, even when the couch no longer touched his back paws. Harley jerked his head to the side, causing him to spin in a frenzy. After a few wild spins, Harley released the mangled footwear and plopped back on the couch.  
  
Willow petted his fluffy black fur. "I wish I had a puppy."  
  
"Maybe I'll get you one for Christmas."  
  
Willow smiled. "Thanks, Buff."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "No big."  
  
"Hey, I've got some ice cream in the freezer if you want to sit down and watch movies with me."  
  
"Sure. I haven't had an ice cream/movie pig out since least year."  
  
"Well, then, you're way overdue."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. 


	11. A Little Too Much Like His Brother

Buffy absently tapped the pencil in her hand against her desk. Her head was propped up by her hand in a bored gesture.  
  
The Chemistry teacher, Mr.Gregory, continued his lecture about this big project that was due in two weeks.  
  
"You will have a five page essay written. No more. No less. This project will count for one-fourth of your finale grade. No more. No less."  
  
'This is about as exciting as watching the home shopping channel. No more. No less,' Buffy thought.  
  
Mr.Gregory looked up. "You have something to add, Miss Summers?"  
  
'Oh, shit! Did I say that out loud?'  
  
"Uh, no, sir," she said, her face turning red.  
  
He gave her a look before continuing his lecture.  
  
Buffy gave an internal sigh of relief.  
  
Willow, who was sitting two seats over, looked over at her, her eyes wide.  
  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Her seat was nudged from behind. She turned around and saw Spike sitting behind her.  
  
He held up a piece of notebook paper with writing on it.  
  
BUSTED.  
  
She flipped a bird and turned around.  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
Science class soon ended and the students filed out of the room in an unorderly fashion.  
  
The end of the hall had been repaired. The fire had started from a student who had been smoking outside of the school. He had been sued by the school and held responsible for Willow's injuries.  
  
Speaking of Willow, she was now up on her feet and out of any casts. She still had a slight limp, but that was all. She was no longer teaching computer class. The new teacher, Miss Jenny Calendar, had taken over, but she didn't seem so bad. Kind of perky, but in a totally cool and controlled way.  
  
****  
  
"I think the librarian has a crush on her."  
  
"And, since when do we monitor the librarian's love life?" Xander asked Willow, biting into a piece of pepperoni pizza.  
  
Xander, Willow, and Buffy were sitting in Buffy's room, a pizza on the bed, Buffy at the end, and Willow and Xander across from her.  
  
Willow shrugged. "It's just..."  
  
"Sweet," Buffy finished.  
  
"I think 'weird' comes to mind," Xander added.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Everything is weird to you."  
  
"That's because everything is weird."  
  
"So, Anya's weird."  
  
"No."  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
Xander grinned. "Insane troll logic. Look it up."  
  
Buffy grabbed a particularly large slice of pizza. "How can something so bad for you be so good?"  
  
"I'san trool lojik," Xander answered around a mouthful of pizza.  
  
Buffy shrugged and took a bite.  
  
Rrring. Rrring.  
  
Willow grabbed the phone out from under the pillow she was laying on and tossed it to Buffy, who was choking down that huge bite.  
  
"Swallow," Xander instructed her.  
  
She glared at him, swallowed, and pushed 'talk' on the phone.  
  
"Hello?... Hey. What's up?... Yeah.... Well, maybe... I'd have to ask my mom... Here?... Oh, okay... No, it's okay, I don't mind... I'm sure... I'll ask... Okay... Bye."  
  
"I'm guessing by the way you were talking that it was Spike," Xander predicted, "but I have no clue what he wanted; I'm guessing it wasn't a date."  
  
Buffy pushed 'off' on the phone and set it in her lap. "He wanted to know if I could watch Chris tomorrow night."  
  
"That's Spike's little brother, right?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep." She tilted her head to the side. "I've never actually met him. Spike said he'd a pretty good kid. I mean, once he looked past the bratty little brother side of him. Spike said Dawn might like him."  
  
"Oh, big sis' plays matchmaker," Xander taunted her.  
  
"No," Buffy protested, "he just said they might like to hang out."  
  
"Buffy," Willow said, "since when does anyone below the age of ten just 'hang out' with a member of the opposite sex by themselves."  
  
"We do," Xander reminded them.  
  
"We'll we've known each other forever. I mean, like, someone you just met. You don't just 'hang out'."  
  
"I'll remember that," Buffy noted, taking another bite of the pizza. "Might have to keep an eye on those two."  
  
****  
  
Spike told Buffy that he would drive Buffy home after school, and pick up Chris before he dropped her off. Buffy would watch Chris until about seven while Spike and Lila go to see her sister in Los Angeles. They just didn't trust Chris with John.  
  
But, before the end of the day came, Buffy had worse problems.  
  
Science. Big test.  
  
Give you one guess on whether or not she studied.  
  
"I am so dead!" Buffy cried, standing next to Spike's locker.  
  
He grinned at her. "Maybe you shoulda studied, luv."  
  
"Oh, and you did?" she asked, unbelieving.  
  
Spike smirked. "I may not make perfect grades, but I don't *try* to fail."  
  
"I don't want to fail, either!"  
  
Spike slammed his locker shut. "That looks like what's going to happen."  
  
"You're not helping," she pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Aw, poor you," he taunted, lifting her chin up and kissing her lightly.  
  
When he moved away, she glared at him. "You suck."  
  
He grinned and started to walk by her. "I don't suck, I bite," he whispered in her ear before walking away.  
  
She watched him walk to a class that she wasn't in and stomped her foot. "Dammit!"  
  
Buffy turned to stomp off and ran smack into someone.  
  
They both stepped back before they fell over each other.  
  
It was a guy she had never seen before. Dark brown hair, soulful brown eyes, a good size taller than her.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry," Buffy apologized, her small tantrum forgotten.  
  
"That's okay," he said, smiling. "I should have been paying attention."  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "Um, are you new, or something?"  
  
"Yeah. Angel," he introduced himself.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Uh, do you know where math class is?"  
  
"You a junior or senior?"  
  
"Junior."  
  
"Me, too. Um," she looked down the hall, "it'll be the fifth door past the water fountain on the left. It's the same class that my *boyfriend* is in."  
  
"Ah," he said, grinning. "Boyfriend. I gotchya. Well, I'll see you around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Angel walked off the down the hall.  
  
Buffy watched him walk for about two seconds before she remembered she was about to fail science and be grounded for all eternity.  
  
"Shit!" she cried, and dashed off down the hall.  
  
****  
  
If looks could kill, that science test would be extra crispy.  
  
Buffy scowled at it as she looked over the questions. There were a few that she had picked up during the time when she had nothing better to do except actually pay attention. The rest looked like a bunch of gibberish.  
  
They were about ten minutes into test when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Ms. Lisa, the science teacher, got up from her desk and walked over to the door. A teacher was outside and asked for Ms. Lisa to come outside for a second. As soon as the door was closed behind her, the room filled with hushed whispers.  
  
Buffy turned around in her desk to Willow. "What's the answer to questions one through a hundred?"  
  
Willow smiled. "Didn't study?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"And didn't I offer to help you study?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And have I ever in my life let you or Xander or anyone else, for that matter, look off my paper?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Ah!" Willow scowled. She shooed Buffy away. "Go. Turn around."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shoo!"  
  
Buffy pouted and turned around.  
  
The door opened back up and Ms. Lisa walked back in, with someone behind her.  
  
This time it was a girl Buffy had never seen before. She had shoulder- length, wavy brown hair that looked like she had just towl-dried it and sprayed hairspray on it to make it stay down, and looked like someone who owned a Harley. Her arms were crossed like she had major attitude, she had on a small black T-shirt that was tight and showed a good five inches of her flat stomach, baggy camouflage pants, and normal sneakers. She had a chain that hooked on the front loop of her pants and came around to her back pocket, a small chain necklace, and she was chewing her gum with her mouth open.  
  
Ms. Lisa was sorting through some papers on her desk. "Class, this is Faith O' Connor. And no," she said as soon as she saw a hand go up, "this does not mean the test is postponed. You will continue, and Faith," she turned to her, "you can just do what you want as long as its in your seat and you don't talk. And could you please lose the gum."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and spit the gum in the trash can by her feet.  
  
Ms. Lisa looked around the room. "Um, you take a seat in the corner, next to Willow."  
  
Faith eyed the people around the seat and headed towards it.  
  
Buffy watched her as she walked. This girl looked like she had a badass attitude and didn't take shit from anyone. Willow just kind of shied away, keeping her head down and eyes on her paper. There still was that little bit of shy geekness in her.  
  
Faith plopped down in her seat and proceeded to do absolutely nothing.  
  
****  
  
Buffy leaned against the window of Spike's car and closed her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, luv?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Um, I probably just failed science and this new girl looks like a psycho."  
  
"New girl?" he asked, looking over at her. "You got a new girl? There was a new guy in my sixth period."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. His names Angel."  
  
"And your new girl?"  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Spike pulled into the middle school parking lot to pick up Chris. He was with a group of kids huddled around, waiting for their rides.  
  
Chris opened the door. "Who's she?"  
  
"She's your baby-sitter, now get in the back," Spike said.  
  
Buffy leaned forward so Chris could climb in the back.  
  
Spike waited for him to get strapped in before pulling out of the parking lot. The school was only about ten blocks from Buffy's house, but Spike didn't trust him to go straight there by himself.  
  
"You listen to her, you hear?" Spike told Chris.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah."  
  
"You do what she says and don't give her lip."  
  
"I know," Chris whined.  
  
"And-"  
  
"Hey," Buffy said softly, "I think he gets it."  
  
Spike smirked at her.  
  
They pulled up in front of Buffy's house.  
  
Buffy got out of the car and Chris climbed out behind her.  
  
She leaned over the seat to kiss Spike quickly before climbing back out. "See you."  
  
"Bye, luv."  
  
She waved as he drove off, then turned around to face a scowling Chris, who obviously didn't want to be there.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Well, let's go inside and we can see what there is to do."  
  
She started walking towards her house and Chris trailed behind her.  
  
"My Mom isn't home," she called over her shoulder. "But, my sister is. Dawn?"  
  
"Dawn's your sister?" That had caught his interest.  
  
"Yeah. You know her?"  
  
He shrugged. "She's in a few of my classes."  
  
"Well, she lives here. Unfortunately," Buffy added as an afterthought.  
  
Chris grinned slightly.  
  
Buffy opened the door and walked in. "Dawn!"  
  
"What do you want!?!" she called from upstairs.  
  
"I want to come down and say 'hi' to Chris!"  
  
Dawn appeared at the top of the stairs in two seconds flat. "Hey, Chris."  
  
Buffy hid a smile. "Why don't you guys find something to do? I'll go make something to eat."  
  
"You? Make something to eat? Please tell me you mean you're ordering."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Pizza sound good?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She turned Chris. "Sound good to you?"  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged.  
  
"Great."  
  
****  
  
Dawn and Chris were sitting on the couch, watching Fast and the Furious.  
  
"Vin Diesel is so hot," Dawn squealed.  
  
Chris smiled at her. "I wouldn't call him hot, but he seems pretty cool."  
  
Buffy, who was watching from the doorway, smiled and shook her head. 'Just like his brother.'  
  
"The cars are awesome," Chris said. "I would give anything for a ten-second car and a tank of NOS."  
  
"They go so fast. How do they act so calm?" Dawn asked. "I mean, one wrong move could kill you. As in, blow you up into tiny little pieces."  
  
Chris shrugged. "Doesn't seem so scary."  
  
'Oh, yeah. Just like his brother.'  
  
"You're insane."  
  
Chris grinned. "I know."  
  
Dawn laughed and shook her head.  
  
The movie ended about an hour later.  
  
Spike called and told Buffy that he and Lila had gotten caught up in traffic and might be a few hours late. Joyce was out with some friends and wasn't even due back until nine.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Buffy asked. "Another movie? TV? What?"  
  
"Isn't Armageddon coming on the USA channel in a few minutes?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah. You wanna watch that?"  
  
"Do you?" she asked Chris.  
  
"Sure," he replied. "That's a good movie. Bruce Willis rocks. The ending is awesome."  
  
"I think the ending is sad. It used to make me cry."  
  
"Oh, well, I've had movies make me cry."  
  
"Really? You?"  
  
He shrugged. "Sometimes you just get caught up in the moment..." His voice kind of trailed off.  
  
'Okay, that's a little too much like Spike.' "Hey, guys!" she said loudly, drawing their attention away from the sexual tension that was *not* supposed to be around her twelve year-old sister. "So, is Armageddon a go?"  
  
Dawn glared at Buffy for interrupted the moment. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, turn it on, and I'll go make some popcorn."  
  
"Whatever," Dawn muttered, flopping back against the couch and flipped the channels over to USA.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen and pulled a bag out of the pantry. She tossed it in the microwave and pushed 'POPCORN'. It turned on the circular platter for about three minutes before beeping, signaling that the popcorn was popped and ready for eating. She poured it in a bowl and walked back into the living room.  
  
Dawn and Chris were at opposite ends of the couch, but Buffy decided to give Dawn a break and sat in the chair. Dawn glanced at her for a second, a small 'thank you' that only another sister could recognize.  
  
Buffy smiled and laid back in her seat to eat.  
  
****  
  
A knock at the door woke Buffy from her supposedly short nap. She yawned and glanced at the couch to find the both Chris and Dawn were asleep, Dawn stretched out, her head on Chris's leg.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow as she walked by to answer the door.  
  
Spike was leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, still half-asleep.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Only a little."  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"Perfect. Besides putting the moves on my kid sister."  
  
Spike grinned. "Where are they now?"  
  
Buffy tilted her head towards the living room. "Come look."  
  
Spike smirked as he followed her, closing the door behind him.  
  
They both walked into the living room.  
  
"Ooh, such a questioning position," Spike teased her.  
  
Buffy smacked his arm lightly. "Stop. It's sweet."  
  
"No, this is sweet." He leaned over to her and captured her mouth in his.  
  
She grinned against his mouth and kissed him back.  
  
They pulled away.  
  
Buffy looked back over to Chris and Dawn. "Should we wake them?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Spike walked over to Chris and slipped his arm under his neck and legs, carefully slipping him away from Dawn. Chris shifted slightly, but settled back down once Spike stopped moving.  
  
Spike moved back past Buffy. She opened the front door for him.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, I guess," he said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Spike carried Chris to his car.  
  
Buffy watched until they drove off and closed the door.  
  
TBC... 


	12. Fight! Fight! Fight!

A/N: Deep Red, you put me between a rock and a hard place. I never seriously considered having either of those two fight, and now that you mentioned it, I wanted to do it so badly. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
****  
  
Spike came to school in an exceptionally foul mood. His duster was missing, he had forgotten to finish a project that counted for a large part of his grade, and, to top it all off, Chris had been in an even worse mood and decided to take every opportunity to piss him off.  
  
He hastily shoved his books in the locker and pulled out his first period text. He slammed it closed so hard that it bounced back off the latch and banged against the other locker to his left.  
  
Spike sighed, noticing just how much frustration he was displaying. He closed it slowly and leaned his forehead against the door, taking a few deep breaths.  
  
But his breath immediately caught again when a pair of slim arms slipped around his waist and into his front pockets. "Some-body's throwin' a tem- per tan-trum," she teased in his ear.  
  
"S'not funny, luv," he said, a small grin quirking his lips.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. You're just so adorable when you're mad."  
  
"I am not," he protested.  
  
"Oh, yes. you. are," Buffy stated, coming around in front of him, laying her body against the lockers. She reached up and ran her hand over his cheeks. "Your face gets all flushed," she said seductively. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair. "You forget to put all that gel in your hair and it gets all curly. Just like I like it." She let her hand run down the side of his face and down his neck.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.  
  
Buffy leaned up further, her lips inches from his, "And you pout."  
  
He started to lean down to kiss her, but she ducked away at the last minute, coming up to stand beside him.  
  
Spike clenched his jaw, his eyes still closed. "That was *not* funny."  
  
She reached up and pinched his cheek. "But it's so cute."  
  
He looked over at her, his eyes now open. "Don't do that."  
  
Buffy smiled triumphantly. She turned to walk away with her victory.  
  
Spike smirked and took a step forward, and smacked her on the ass.  
  
"Oh!" she cried, spinning around to see his smirking face. "That was *not* funny!"  
  
Spike grinned and patted her head. "But it's so cute."  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.  
  
Before Spike could take a step forward, she spun back around.  
  
"Don't you even think about it," she hissed, her eyes narrow.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow as she stomped off.  
  
The bad mood was officially gone.  
  
****  
  
And then it returned two hours later in third period.  
  
Remember that project he didn't finish? Well, that was the class he needed it for.  
  
Not to mention the poncy new boy who had been there a week had decided to show off and take on the project when it took everyone else a month to finish. He had turned it in with a toothpaste commercial white smile and a helping of praise was his reward.  
  
When all Spike got was a glare and a detention notice for the next afternoon.  
  
Spike officially hated the new kid. Angel his ass.  
  
When he plopped down at the lunch table with a scowl on his face, Buffy sighed deeply.  
  
"What now?" she asked  
  
"New boy pissed him off," Xander said, who also had failed to do the same project and also had detention the next afternoon. "I don't blame him."  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked. "He seems so nice."  
  
"Oh, he's nice all right," Xander snided. "He had to go and show off to the teacher. Actin' like he's big man on campus and can do no wrong."  
  
"What about you, Oz?" Willow asked. "What do you have to say about the new kid?"  
  
Oz shrugged and had an expression.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Anya shared a knowing look.  
  
"You guys are so jealous," Anya muttered, taking a drink of her chocolate milk.  
  
"Are not!" all three cried.  
  
"Oh, come on! You are too jealous because he's smart and doesn't hesitate to show it. Unlike you three, save Oz..."  
  
"Thank you," Oz said.  
  
"... who don't know shit and don't hesitate to show off your asses."  
  
"Nicely said," Buffy nodded.  
  
"Thank you," Anya gloated, taking another sip of her chocolate milk.  
  
Spike and Xander just brushed her off and continued their sulking.  
  
Buffy leaned over and whispered in Spike's ear, "You're so cute when you pout."  
  
****  
  
Spike leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall, taking a deep inhale of smoke from his fag. He hadn't let Buffy be known to this, but it was small habit he had formed since he was fifteen. If he got nervous or fidgety, he smoked. He made sure to not do it that often. He knew Buffy wouldn't like it, but she wasn't going to get him to change all his bad ways to her liking.  
  
The doors to the bathroom swung open and a group of guys walked in, oblivious to the agitated blonde in the stall.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Buffy Summers?"  
  
Spike stilled, waiting for the reply.  
  
"Oh, man, she's hot."  
  
"That's kind of obvious."  
  
"She's got a nice ass."  
  
"I grabbed it once!"  
  
Spike growled quietly.  
  
"I heard she's fast."  
  
"I love to get ahold of her. She's gotta have a great-"  
  
Spike slammed the stall door open, pissed as Hell.  
  
"Oh, shit..."  
  
Spike searched for the last speaker, and spotted Larry, the football player.  
  
Larry's eyes widened.  
  
Spike punched him. Before he had the chance to recoil, Spike punched him again. All the pent up frustration he had carried with him all day poured into making that bastard pay.  
  
Then, someone pulled at his shoulders, pulling him away from a bruised Larry.  
  
Spike spun around to whoever dare pull him away, and grinned when he saw Angel's wide-eyed face just before Spike's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
Suddenly, Spike felt a kick to his back, coming from Larry, who had been coherent enough to get in a lick.  
  
Spike hit the door, which swung open and he fell out into a partially full hall. People jumped back as Angel and Larry came out.  
  
Spike came to his feet, throwing a punch at Angel. He hit, but Larry grabbed his arm, twisting it so that Spike was forced to spin around. Larry shoved him against the lockers.  
  
Angel, who was wiping the blood from his nose, pushed Larry out of the way.  
  
This is when the blonde on one end of the hall, and the brunette on the other end of the hall, saw the fight and figured if the it didn't end, those two were going to tear each other apart.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Faith and Buffy dashed down the hall, pushing people out of their way before meeting in the middle and pushing each said guy apart.  
  
"What is your problem?" Buffy cried to Spike, who was slunked down next to the wall Buffy had pushed him against.  
  
"Are you insane?" Faith cried to Angel, smacking him on the chest.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
The four turned to the rodent-like principal standing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"He hit me!" Larry, who was laying on the floor, cried, pointing to Spike.  
  
"Because you're a piece of shit!" Spike shouted trying to get back to his feet.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy cried, pushing him back down gently.  
  
"Mr.Elliot!" Snyder looked over all of them. "To my office. All of you. Even you two," he said, narrowing his eyes at the two girls.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" they cried simultaneously.  
  
"To my office!"  
  
****  
  
Four of the five sat outside Snyder's office, listening to the ranting coming from within it. Each of them had been yelled at. Faith and Buffy had been threatened with a phone call to their parents, but were left off with a warning. Spike, Larry, and Angel, on the other hand, got calls to their parents and two days suspension.  
  
"Mom/Your Mom is going to kill you!" Buffy/Faith said at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and grinned slightly, before turning back to the bruised and brooding teens.  
  
"Mom is going to have your hide," Faith told Angel, crossing her arms.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"He was mouthing off 'bout you," Spike said, gesturing to Larry, who was sitting across the hall.  
  
"Oh, so you take your frustration out on Angel?"  
  
"He got in the way," Spike mumbled, slouching in the seat, shifting his hold on the ice pack on his split lip.  
  
"So, you hit 'im."  
  
"Best part of my day."  
  
"Stay on the point."  
  
Spike looked at the floor, not liking the way Buffy was making him feel like he was getting lectured by his Mom.  
  
Buffy sighed, her arms falling to her side. She slid into the seat next to him.  
  
He still didn't look at her.  
  
Buffy reached out a brushed her hand across his bruised cheek. She leaned over and planted a tender kiss on the bruise.  
  
Spike turned to her.  
  
She smiled impishly. "Does your lip hurt?"  
  
He smirked and shrugged. "A little."  
  
"Want me to make it all better?"  
  
Spike grinned as she leaned forward and kissed him, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue over the wound.  
  
Angel, who was supporting a black eye, looked up at Faith.  
  
"Don't you even go there," she said.  
  
TBC...  
  
__________  
  
Deep Red, I hope this was to your liking. 


End file.
